Step by step
by BeautifulLieWorld
Summary: - Me voy. Dijo la chica para luego dar media vuelta - ¿Qué te pasa, rosadita? ¿No te gustó? Primer beso, primera cita, primera vez, una relación, paso por paso.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buen día chicos! La idea de este fanfic es, básicamente, describir como va desarrollándose su relación. Si les gusta, ¡háganmelo saber por favor! Así sabré si continuarlo, tengo otro par de ideas, así que ¡ustedes mandan!**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado exactamente 3 años con 236 días 4 horas y 25 minutos, desde que aquel portador de orbes rojos se había dado cuenta de que deseaba perdidamente a su rosada contraparte.

.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde aquel primer beso en el campus de la escuela. La escena no fue muy complicada. Aquella tarde soleada ella había decidido pasear por el campus antes de comenzar la siguiente clase, y como era ya su pasatiempo favorito seguirla y "cuidarla" de aquellos inmundos mortales, el pelirrojo se posicionó sobre un árbol con una vista perfecta de aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, mientras estaba plácidamente sentada, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que en aquel chico podía llegar a provocar.

.

La vista era realmente perfecta. Él estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella no se percatara de su presencia, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para poder observar sus largas piernas elegantemente cruzadas mientras su espalda se recargaba en el tronco del árbol que alegremente la proveía de sombra y viento, así como si quisiera acariciarle las mejillas, como si quisiera agradecerle por posar su espalda en su tronco y su escultural retaguardia en sus raíces.

.

Blossom Utonio era simplemente exquisita. Su cabello largo, aquellos pequeños mechones rebeldes que, a causa del viento, rozaban su cara, su cuerpo delicado y suave, su falda color rosa pastel a medio muslo, sus zapatillas deportivas color blancas, y su blusa blanca con detalles en rosa, sus manos hojeando aquel libro que leía como si el mundo dependiera de que pudiera terminar el resto de sus páginas esa misma tarde.

.

Pero además de aquella visión, en su opinión angelical, hubo algo más que llamó la atención del líder de los Him, y fue precisamente aquella sucia cucaracha que penosa y estúpidamente se dignó a acercarse precisamente a "esa chica", a "SU chica" para invitarla a salir con él. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Y ¿Con que puto derecho invitaba a Blossom Utonio a salir con semejante pedazo de insecto?

.

Así que el poderoso Brick Him agudizó sus sentidos con el único fin de escuchar aquella conversación, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando aquel chico se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de su contraparte.

.

Entonces el apareció, derribó un par de árboles, y fue suficiente para hacerla girar la cabeza y ganarse su total atención, al igual que la dé el resto de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad.

.

La chica bufó molesta, se puso en posición de pelea y se dirigió al lugar donde esos orbes rojos la esperaban, mientras él le dedicó a aquel humano que había intentado profanar su territorio una mirada amenazante suficiente como para que el chico corriera despavorido.

.

Lo cierto es que estaba jodidamente harto de detener a cada imbécil a quien se le ocurría pensar que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con ella, o podría estar a su altura. ¿A caso no lo veían? Solo él estaba a su altura. Nadie más. Y ahora se encargaría de hacérselos saber.

.

Cuando la chica se dirigió hacia él, el desvió su puño, la tomó de la cintura y la besó. Así es. Enfrente de toda la facultad de ciencias, la besó rápida y apasionadamente mientras sostenía la nuca de una Blossom Utonio en completo shock. Acto seguido, salió volando dejando a aquella chica poco más que confundida.

.

También habían pasado ya 4 meses, desde que comenzaron a salir oficialmente.

.

Ella estaba preparándose para aquel baile que brindaba la universidad año con año, para celebrar el inicio de la primavera, mientras se preguntaba ¿Cómo podía ser posible que nadie la hubiera invitado a ser su acompañante? Y es que después de "aquello" ningún chico se atrevía ni siquiera a mirarla a los ojos temiendo por una paliza, y por sus vidas. Aun así, por ser parte activa del consejo estudiantil de su facultad, estaba obligada a ir y eso le hacía sentir molesta y frustrada.

.

Ese día optó por un vestido rosa claro sin tirantes, ajustado de la parte de arriba, con un cinturón delgado con detalles en plata y una falda que caía generosamente por sus delgadas piernas, acentuando sus caderas.

.

Ella llegó y pasó ocupada un par de horas hasta que tuvo tiempo de sentarse, y entonces lo vio. El llevaba un traje negro, una camisa del mismo color y una corbata color sangre, con su cabello agarrado en una coleta baja.

.

Bufó molesta y al ver que se acercaba, decidió retirarse cuanto antes. No tenía ánimos de lidiar con Brick Him y sus desordenes de personalidad múltiple. Pero el dueño de los orbes rojos tenía sus propios planes para esa noche. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo siguiéndola, y podía apostar que sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía la pelirroja, así que la siguió hasta aquella azotea en donde ella pensó que estaría sola, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar aquel pelirrojo la esperaba.

.

¿Qué se te perdió, Him? Exclamó la ojirosa.

¿Cuál es tu problema? Rosadita, ¿Por qué tan molesta? Respondió el.

¡¿Mi problema?! ¿¡MI PROBLEMA?! ¿Cuál es TU maldito problema?

No sé a qué te refieres. Bufó desganado.

No te atrevas a fingir indiferencia, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero. Dijo ella molesta mientras se acercaba amenazante

Oh! Creo que ya. ¿Te refieres a esto? Dijo tomándola de la cintura, y poniendo su cabeza detrás de su nuca. Y sin más reparos, la besó.

.

Pero esta vez ella lo apartó, y plantó en la cara del chico una enorme bofetada, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la puerta.

.

A penas pudo dar tres pasos, cuando el chico la tomó del brazo y a jaló atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él, quedando sus labios a escasos centímetros, pero esta vez, rozó delicadamente su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, acomodó los mechones que habían quedado fuera de su lugar posicionándolos detrás de su oreja, soltó un poco el agarre de su cintura, tomó su barbilla, y volvió a besarla, pero de una forma muy diferente.

.

Depositó un beso casto y ligero en sus labios, después otro par más para que se sintiera segura. Cuando la chica cerró los ojos y los músculos de su espalda y brazos estuvieron suficientemente relajados, entonces tomó uno de sus labios y jugó con el hasta que el delicado cuerpo de su contraparte comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos, y él pudo sentirlo mediante el agarre en su cintura.

.

Entonces supo que era tiempo de pasar a su labio inferior, que era un poco más sensible. Jugó con él y lo mordió hasta que los pequeños espasmos musculares de la chica aumentaron, y su respiración comenzó a ser más audible.

.

Brick sabía exactamente como besar a una chica, él sabía exactamente como besarla a ella y no iba a contenerse.

.

Subió una de sus manos a su espalda, y bajó la otra solo un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera sentirse cómoda y lo dejara continuar. Entonces paso su lengua por sus labios y esta instintivamente abrió un poco la boca. Él sonrió de lado y se sintió orgulloso. Blossom Utonio era aún más deliciosa cuando lo correspondía.

.

Pasó su lengua por todo el interior de la boca de la chica, y sintió como sus manos se aferraban a su espalda. Entonces, justo en ese momento, se separó apenas unos milímetros, abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

.

Ella no podía contenerse, necesitaba un poco más, solo un poco más, e instintivamente tomo al chico por la nuca y reanudó el beso que él había decidido parar justo en el momento en el que ella más lo deseaba.

.

No se lo esperaba a decir verdad, y se preguntó entonces cuantas cosas más podría llegar a hacer con el "entrenamiento adecuado".

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo evidente, ambos se separaron agitados.

.

Me voy. Dijo la chica para luego dar media vuelta

¿Qué te pasa, rosadita? ¿No te gustó?

Eres un imbécil Brick. Tengo que hacer mi vida, ¿Sabes?, y no sé a qué demonios estas jugando

¿Quién está jugando?

¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¡Quiero una vida! Quiero salir con chicos, ir a pasear, tener un novio que no tenga miedo de acercarse a mí por la paliza que piensa que vas a propinarle

¿Ósea que de eso se trata todo? ¿Es por ese imbécil? ¿Quieres jugar a la casita con humanos? ¿Es eso?

¡Quiero tener una relación! ¡No necesito a alguien que me bese cada vez que se le antoje y luego me deje sola!

¡Pues bien! ¡Tendrás una relación! Si lo que quieres es salir a pasear y hacer todas esas tonterías, entonces voy a dártelas. Pero si algún chico se te acerca, será su fin, Blossom Utonio, y el tuyo.

¿Por qué haces esto, Brick?

¿¡A caso no lo entiendes!? Me gustas, me gustas mucho, ¡No pienso a tolerar verte paseando con insectos!, ¡Y si lo que debo hacer es salir contigo, pues entonces saldré contigo, porque a decir verdad, creo que también quiero hacerlo!

.

Dicho esto, la abrazó, acarició su cabello, ella estaba atónita. Bailaron allí un par de canciones, y cuando bajaron de la fiesta, esta vez iban tomados de la mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola chicos! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar. Sé que voy a un ritmo lento, pero es que a mi así me funciona, ténganme un poco de paciencia y prometo que seré constante. Gracias por los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo de darme su opinión, en verdad, no saben cuánto lo valoro y lo que significa para mí. Sé que soy nueva en todo esto, así que estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia para mejorar mi trabajo. ¡Pasen una excelente noche! Hasta pronto.**

.

.

.

No importa de qué ángulo estuviera viéndola, Blossom Utonio era deliciosa.

.

Las mañanas desde aquella noche de baile (exceptuando algunos besos traviesos a cada tanto) no habían cambiado demasiado. El seguía observándola de lejos y ella continuaba con sus labores diarias de la manera en la que debía hacerlo en un día como cualquier otro.

.

Él estaba sentado en la copa de un árbol lo suficientemente grande, y lo suficientemente fresco, esa tarde hacia un calor del infierno, y no era que precisamente le agradara estar a la intemperie en un día así, pero lo prefería antes que el aburrido salón de clase de Fundamentos de la Ética Moderna.

.

Por supuesto, siendo el Brick Him, no podía perderse su vista favorita de lunes a las 4:00 pm. Y es que a esa hora su adorable y sexy novia salía a una pequeña banca considerablemente apartada de las otras a leer el capítulo de su novela favorita, después iba al laboratorio de física, y para las 6:00 pm estaría dirigiéndose a la junta con el comité estudiantil, como cada primer lunes del mes.

.

Tal vez esto lo haga sonar como un jodido acosador, pero la voz de su conciencia le decía en un intento de tranquilizarlo que era su novia, entonces era su deber cuidarle, y mirarla cuanto más podía, ¿No?

.

Blossom Utonio estaba perfectamente consciente de cada vez que el chico se sentaba en aquel árbol mirándola pasar la página del libro que había repetido ya siete veces, y no era que precisamente le molestara.

.

De vez en cuando podía alzar un poco la vista o pretender distraerse con algo, para ver de reojo a aquellos orbes carmín que recorrían su silueta una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

.

No era exactamente la rutina de una pareja convencional. De hecho, en una situación un poco más común, el estaría abrazándola por los hombros mientras ella pretende leer un libro que de seguro acabará sin terminar, ya que los envolvería aquella atmosfera romántica.

.

Aquel puñado de letras y papel acabaría suplantado por un par de besos dulces, uno que otro apasionado, algún contacto visual espontáneo y tres caricias discretas. Pero ellos no eran una pareja convencional, y ambos disfrutaban de ese vínculo tan pequeño, pero tan significativo.

.

Ella podía seguir inundándose de páginas y letras, él podría observar su lunar en el pecho, sus cabellos rebeldes y sus blancas piernas, y ninguno tendría la necesidad de emitir sonido alguno.

.

Simplemente seguían con su vida, con la silenciosa compañía de aquella persona que les hacía dar saltitos de felicidad al escuchar su nombre, en el caso de ella, y la causante de uno que otro pensamiento nocturno atrevido, y un mástil firme cuya consecuencia inmediata era una ducha bien fría por la mañana, en el caso de él.

.

Blossom Utonio era exquisita.

.

Pero, algo estaba mal. Había una variante inconcebible en aquella rutina vespertina, y esta consistió en que la chica a mitad de su capítulo diario, tomo sus cosas y se fue. ¿A dónde había ido? Se preguntó, y siguió su característica estela rosa hacia el laboratorio de ciencias. Una vez allí pudo observar a la chica revolviendo cajas de instrumentos de laboratorio.

.

¿Qué haces, rosadita? -Dijo el chico con una mirada pícara

Me pidieron que viniera por los instrumentos de la clase de las 5. Un día vas a matarme de un susto, Brick. -Refunfuñó la pelirroja

Eso nos deja, aproximadamente 22 minutos ¿No?

¿Nos deja? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Me refiero a que tenemos 22 minutos para estar aquí. Tu y yo. Solo tú y yo. -Dijo acercándose de lentamente

Brick ¿Qué haces? Estamos en la escuela, podría haber alguien aquí

Pero no lo hay, y si lo hubiera ya nos habríamos dado cuenta ¿No lo crees? Dijo posando ambas manos en las caderas de la chica

.

Brick Him solía ser muy gentil. Podía ser un bárbaro, pero con ella las cosas eran diferentes. No necesitaba apresurar las cosas, le gustaba dejarla hacer y deshacer a pasos pequeños y saltitos.

.

Le gustaba dejarla descubrir lo que necesitaba, y lo volvía jodidamente loco que encontrara la forma de pedírselo, como aquella noche de baile, en la que lo tomó por la nuca para continuar el beso que, a propósito, él había decidido parar.

.

Entonces bajó un poco las manos, la tomó por los muslos y la sentó en la mesa de laboratorio en la que estaba recargada, quedando el entre sus piernas, con las manos aún en el mismo sitio.

.

¿Q-que estás haciendo? -Dijo la chica nerviosa

A punto de besar a mi novia ¿Y tú? -Contestó con una mirada traviesa

.

Entonces acercó su rostro y unió sus labios mientras subía delicadamente por los muslos de la chica hasta llegar a sus caderas y acto seguido la atrajo hacia él.

.

Brick esto no está bien

¿No quieres, ro-sa-di-ta? Le susurró al oído con la voz un poco ronca, y la acercó un poquito más.

.

Ella puso las manos en su espalda, y depositó en los labios de su novio un profundo beso, suficiente para que la masculinidad de su compañero se hiciera notar y palpitara entre sus piernas.

.

La chica soltó un pequeño y apenas audible gemido, y el comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, y a dejar pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que…

.

Me voy. -Dijo el chico.

¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qu…? -Y no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando escucho la puerta del laboratorio abrirse. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de que la profesora se acercaba?

.

Blossom ¿Estas bien? – Dijo preocupada

Sí, no encontraba los instrumentos que pidió así que me retrasé un poco, disculpe. -Dijo una sonrojada pelirroja

De acuerdo, no olvides llevarlos al aula 26, por favor.

Claro profesora.

.

Y es que si había otra cosa que al líder de los Him lo volvía loco era escuchar sus excusas. Escucharla mentir por él. Era como si corrompiera solo un poco, lo justo y necesario, a la intachable presidenta del comité estudiantil, mejor alumna de su clase y (por si fuera poco) líder de las justicieras que patrullaban por las calles repartiendo palizas a quienes quebrantaban la ley.

.

Era excitante, jodidamente excitante.

.

Blossom tenía mucho que aprender, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de apresurarla. Ya habría más tardes en el laboratorio, mas encargos de los profesores, mas noches colándose por su ventana y más tigresa en vez de gatita. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, y el entrenamiento adecuado y eso era algo que a él se le daba bastante bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas tardes! Este en lo personal me gustó mucho. No lo sé, siento que a veces todos queremos un Fic sin tanto drama, un poco más relajado y que llene los espacios de nuestra mente que son curiosos, esta fue mi intención al comenzarlo. De verdad espero lo disfruten, y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, me he tomado el tiempo de leer sus comentarios, de verdad no saben lo mucho que me motivan, como les dije, aún soy nueva, así que es importante para mi saber si voy bien o mal con mi trabajo, y en que puedo mejorar. ¡Pasen un excelente día! Gracias por su paciencia, prometo tratar de actualizar pronto**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Brick Him no era precisamente la persona más sensible en el planeta, de hecho, era bastante tosco la mayoría del tiempo. Si bien había dejado el crimen atrás desde hacía ya algún tiempo, tampoco era precisamente merecedor del galardón de la paz y la caridad. Se limitaba a mantenerse al margen de la situación, ustedes saben, no creaba conflictos, pero eso no significa que los resolviera.

.

Y es que en realidad le daba igual, sabía que los humanos no eran como el, sabía que tal vez no valían lo que él, pero a ella le importaban, y a él le importaba ella.

.

Esa mañana, como todas otras la esperaba en la entrada de la escuela, se había vuelto ya una rutina matutina caminar juntos hasta que cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas aulas, y entonces pasaba "Eso". La chica se acercaba a su mejilla y plantaba un dulce beso sin importar quienes miraran o estuvieran merodeando.

.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo hizo. Era de mañana y tenía un recado para darle de parte de uno de los profesores, entonces la esperó en la entrada y por primera vez caminaron juntos. Podía observar la mirada de todos aquellos curiosos, viendo al más grande villano en la historia de Townsville caminar como si nada al lado de la líder de la elite de heroínas de la ciudad.

.

Observaba muchas cosas mientras caminaban juntos, pero lo que más le gustaba eran todas esas miradas desilusionadas de aquellos que por error pensaron que tal vez podían acercarse a su perfecta acompañante.

.

Entonces el pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia y se disponía a mirarlos a la cara. Que les quedara bien claro, aquí él mandaba, y Blossom Utonio era suya. Solo suya.

.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del momento en el que la chica le hablaba y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto, ella se acercó y, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, depositó en la mejilla del Ruff un dulce beso en la mejilla ante la mirada atónita de decenas de espectadores.

.

Él sonrió de lado y la observó alejarse para después caminar triunfante por el concurrido pasillo del edificio principal de la facultad de ciencias de la universidad.

.

Pero ese día algo andaba mal.

.

Eran ya las 7:14 am y la chica no aparecía y ella jamás, jamás iba tarde. Decidió esperar otros cinco minutos más, que al cabo de poco se volvieron diez, y es ahí cuando comenzó a impacientarse.

.

Con una mueca de desagrado salió volando hacia la casa de su novia, y se dirigió a la ventana de la rosada habitación. Y entonces la vio allí, recostada en su cama con gotas perladas de sudor y una cara enrojecida. No sabía que pasaba, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de que odiaba verla así.

.

Quién lo diría. La imparable líder de las Powerpuff Girls, esa que le pateaba el trasero a quien decidiera meterse en su camino (incluyéndolo a él), enferma.

.

¿Brick eres tu? – Dijo la chica entre sueños.

No fuiste a la escuela, así que vine a revisar.

Estaré bien, deberías tomar el resto de tus clases, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa. - Decía con voz somnolienta.

Sabes perfectamente que las clases no me importan aun cuando tu estas bien. Así que deja de decir tonterías, me quedaré contigo.

.

Y dicho esto, se metió debajo de la cobija, y acomodó a Blossom en su pecho. Podía sentir la elevada temperatura de la chica, la humedad de su sudor y su respiración agitada, odiaba verla así. Pero lo que más odiaba es que aún en esas circunstancias, le parecía jodidamente excitante.

.

Notó que aquella sensación comenzó a salirse de control, así que se levantó con cuidado y fue a la cocina en busca de fomentos de agua fría, pero para su sorpresa, la casa estaba vacía. El profesor debía estar trabajando, y sus hermanas debían estar en la escuela, entonces era de suponerse que en esa casa no habría nadie, y ese hecho no era precisamente favorable para su autocontrol.

.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, no quería tener fantasías eróticas con su novia enferma, pero su largo cabello desparramado a lo largo de toda la almohada, su característico olor a fresas, sus delicadas curvas, su cuerpo rojizo y acalorado y, sobre todo, ese semblante tan frágil estaba volviéndolo loco.

.

Era como si por una vez Blossom Utonio estuviera a su merced. Podía hacer lo que quisiera sin ningún tipo de resistencia, podría hacer realidad cosas que solo en sus mejores sueños habían sucedido.

.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si, la deseaba, y lo hacia desde hace ya años, pero no era un maldito violador, y vamos, era su novia, en realidad la quería. Así que apartó todos aquellos pensamientos, se lavó la cara y regresó con los fomentos fríos en sus manos.

.

Cuando llegó, la chica temblaba, vaya que lo hacía, dejó caer los fomentos y se acercó tratando de despertarla, pero ella parecía no reaccionar.

.

Blossom despierta, ¿Me escuchas?

Bossy vamos, deja de jugar conmigo

¡Con un demonio despierta Blossom Utonio! - Gritó desesperado

.

Brick ¿Qué pasa? – respondió somnolienta

¡¿Es que acaso quieres matarme maldita sea?!

¿De que estas hablando? – dijo la chica confundida y adormilada

Olvidalo. Vuelve a dormir.

.

Y dicho esto, la chica volvió a acurrucarse entre sus colchas. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero sea lo que sea, él no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de maltrato emocional. Por un momento creyó que no despertaría.

.

La ansiedad se hacía presente en el cuerpo del joven que caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación mientras veía a su novia dormir. Fue por otros fomentos fríos, y los cambiaba de vez en cuando, para después continuar con su monótona y repetitiva caminata, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

.

Encima de su tocador, estaba un pequeño álbum de fotografías, pero eso no era lo que había capturado la vista de aquel chico, sino los colores de este. No era rosado, como de costumbre, la portada era negra con detalles en rojo.

.

El chico lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo abrió. En el álbum había recortes, recortes de periódico en donde él había aparecido hacía ya algún tiempo, y un poco más adelante, había fotos de él mientras la espiaba. Todo este tiempo ella se había dado cuenta de que la observaba.

.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué no le había gritado? ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado? ¿Por qué dejó que ese imbécil se le acercara tanto aquella vez si sabía que él estaba observandola?

.

El sonido de las sabanas mientras la chica se removía en su lugar lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se acercó. Dios, estaba empapada. Ella había sudado tanto que estaba realmente empapada.

.

Abrió el armario, sacó un par de sábanas nuevas, y comenzó a cambiarlas moviendo a la cansada jovencita de vez en cuando, pero cuando la tocó, se dio cuenta de que su ropa también estaba empapada.

.

Demonios ¿Qué hago?

.

Así que abrió el armario, tomó un camisón rosado, unos nuevos calcetines y un short de pijama, y se acercó.

.

Bloss, necesito que te pongas esto, estas empapada

Claro, claro – dijo somnolienta

.

Y comenzó a desvestirse sin percatarse de que el chico estaba ahí. Brick no quería hacerle daño, pero vamos, era un hombre, y no era el rey de la paciencia o el autocontrol.

.

Observó el pecho enrojecido de la pelirroja, un par de lunares que se asomaban en la piel que aquel sujetador rosa no alcanzaba a cubrir, y no supo en que momento comenzó a acercarse a ella.

.

Tomó uno de sus brazos, y lo puso a su lado, se acercó haciendo que la chica se acostara, y ella lo miró a los ojos aún más ruborizada.

.

Entonces se acercó y la besó. No fue un beso gentil, fue un beso hambriento. La besó ferozmente, con todas aquellas ganas que había acumulado por tantos años. La besó tan fuerte que a ella le costaba respirar, pero no le molestaba.

.

Entonces con una de sus manos, la tomó de las muñecas y puso sus brazos sobre la cabeza de la chica inmovilizándola. Con la otra mano, comenzó a tocar uno de sus pechos, ella soltó un gemido audible y comenzó a retorcerse bajo el asfixiante cuerpo del portador de orbes carmín.

.

Bajó poco a poco su mano y separó las piernas de la chica, que estaban aún bajo la sábana, mientras con la otra seguía masajeando sus pechos, se dejó caer sobre ella y la chica volvió a gemir al sentir toda aquella masculinidad palpitando entre sus piernas.

.

Él se movió lento, solo un poco, y cuando ella comenzó a gritar, metió uno de sus dedos a la boca de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla. No podía, no quería que sucediera de esta forma, pero tampoco podía contenerse con ella sudando y gimiendo de aquel modo.

.

Pero todo cambió cuando retiro aquella sabana que los separaba y se percató de aquellas manchas rojas que había dejado en las muñecas, la cintura, los pechos y las piernas de la chica.

.

No puedo, Bloss

.

Ella lo miró confundida

.

Yo no… ¿No te… gusto?

Ese no es el problema

¿Entonces?

Bloss te conozco. No es como quieres que pase.

Oh… -suspiró desilusionada

Estamos juntos ¿No? Ahora somos novios, y tenemos todo el tiempo para esto, pero no ahora, no contigo así, me siento un jodido violador, y además te hice daño.

Brick eso no es nada, estoy bien yo…

No puedo. – la interrumpió

Brick no hagas esto. Yo… la vez del laboratorio, solo te fuiste y yo…

Lo hice porque la profesora se acercaba, no quería que te encontrara en esa situación

Lo sé, es solo que después de eso, todo el día me sentí extraña, ansiosa, te extrañaba, quería acabar lo que hacíamos

.

El chico sonrió de manera burlona

.

Quieres decir que te quedaste con ganas… - dijo mirándola a los ojos

Olvidalo Brick, ¡eres un idiota! – dijo la chica dándose vuelta sonrojada

Sabes, rosadita, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto

¿De qué demonios estás hablando Brick? Acabas de decirme que…

Se lo que dije, Bloss, dije que no quería hacerlo, pero eso no significa que no esté dispuesto a hacer algunos… preliminares… - dijo pasando su mano desde las piernas hasta los muslos de la chica que yacía debajo de la sábana.

¡¿Ahora de qué demonios hablas?!

No lo sé, es solo que no me parece correcto no atender por completo tus… necesidades. Después de todo soy tu novio, es mi trabajo ¿No? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Olvidalo Brick, solo déjame dormir ¿Sí? Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo dejando al chico mirándole la espalda.

.

Se sentía avergonzada, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurrió decirle algo como eso?! Notó que su novio se levantaba de la cama y en el fondo sintió un pequeño pinchazo, tal vez quería que insistiera, tal vez si quería estar con él, tal vez si quería que hiciera aquello que iba a hacer.

.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien se colaba debajo de las sábanas abrazándola por la espalda.

.

No dijo nada, y él tomó esto como señal de aceptación. Posó su cabeza en su brazo, y con el otro comenzó a descender desde la cintura de la pelirroja hasta sus caderas. Ella respiro hondo, él sonrió. Entonces la volteó haciendo que quedaran frente a frente, y acto seguido la colocó debajo de él, esta vez sin dejarse caer por completo.

.

Comenzó a besar lento las manchas rojizas en sus pechos, en sus muñecas, en su cintura y se entretuvo unos minutos en su ombligo, mientras ella soltaba pequeños gemidos.

.

Entonces, cuando estos fueron más audibles, dirigió su boca un poco más al Sur.

.

Brick ¿Qué estas haci…

.

Ni siquiera pudo terminar esa oración cuando sintió la boca del chico posarse sobre su zona más privada por encima de su ropa interior.

.

Jugó ahí unos minutos, hacia movimientos circulares, arriba y abajo, a veces solo pequeñas presiones con la punta de su lengua, pero ella sentía que comenzaba a volverse loca, pero cuando creyó que no podía ser más placentero, el chico rompió sus bragas y repitió los mismos movimientos haciendo contacto directo con su piel.

.

Eres deliciosa. – Soltó y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo

Brick yo…

Ajá – Dijo el chico sin dejar de prestar especial atención a su labor

C… creo qu.. que ya no… ahhh que ya no p…pue…d ahh

Si, rosadita, si puedes – dijo apretando sus glúteos y aceleró sus movimientos

.

De verdad sentía que no podía más, no sabía que hacer su preciado control se había esfumado, estaba gritando como loca y no sabía cómo detenerse. Puso sus manos en su boca un par de veces, pero estas no duraban mucho ahí antes de apretar las sabanas, sintió su cuerpo acalorarse, y un aumento considerable de la temperatura de sus ojos.

.

El chico notó esto, pero no le importó, no paró hasta que la escuchó gemir una última vez, hasta que sintió su cuerpo contraerse, y hasta que "limpió" todo aquel húmedo fruto de su arduo trabajo.

.

La chica comenzó a relajarse, aún tenía espasmos involuntarios, así que el subió, la miró a los ojos, y la besó lenta y profundamente logrando que saliera solo un poco de aquel característico aliento frio de su boca, y rozara sus labios. Tal vez esa fue su parte favorita.

.

El no dijo nada, y la acarició unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormida y entonces, se fue.

.

Cuando ella despertó, notó las sábanas nuevas, su nueva y seca pijama, los fomentos fríos en su frente, y las sabanas y prendas sucias en su cesto. Entonces, no lo había soñado. Y se tiró a la cama sonrojada, poniendo una almohada en su cara y dando pequeñas pataditas de nerviosismo y felicidad, sin percatarse de que su novio aún la veía por la ventana.

.

El profesor estaba por llegar, y él tenía que irse, era hora de darse una ducha bien, pero bien fría. No iba a ser fácil conciliar el sueño en los siguientes días, y los pinchazos en su entrepierna comenzaban a dolerle más de lo normal, pero ya se las cobraría, era cuestión de tiempo y esta vez no iba a dejarla dormir tan pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buen día chicos! He tenido últimamente bastante inspiración y los exámenes me dejaron al fin un poco de tiempo libre. Agradezco de sobremanera a todos aquellos que sigan esta historia y lamento el pequeño drama del capítulo de hoy. Quiero hacer una historia tranquila, relajada, de esas que puedes leer de a poquito cuando otra te frustró mucho, o cuando necesitas sentirte un poquito feliz, así que no planeo crear conflictos que duren demasiado, lo justo y necesario para explicar las fases de una relación de pareja y mantener la trama interesante.**

 **Otra de mis parejas favoritas es el Adrinette de Miraculous LadyBug, y recientemente escribí mi primer lemon de ellos, así como otros de Pucca y Garu. Si gustan pasarse por ahí y dejar sus comentarios, estaré mas que encantada.**

 **Espero que disfruten el capítulo casi tanto como disfruté al escribirlo, y también leer sus comentarios y críticas constructivas.**

 **Sin más que añadir, me despido y gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme.**

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas de "Aquel incidente" Y los días transcurrían comunes y corrientes desde entonces. Blossom Utónio había estado algo mas que ocupada, entre el Consejo Gestor Estudiantil de la universidad, las entregas de proyectos finales, y su trabajo como superheroína simplemente a penas y podía respirar sin sentirse realmente hostigada.

.

Así que ahí estaba, sentada en su pupitre justo al centro casi al frente, tomando sus notas perfectas mientras pensaba en el lío en el que estaba volviéndose su vida, cuando una voz particularmente chillona la sacó de sus pensamientos.

.

"Pues yo creo que no sirve, necesitamos mas actividades de interacción social, no solo proyectos que nos mantengan sentadas hasta quemarnos las pestañas" Exclamó cierta pelirroja mientras pasaba entre sus dedos su ondulada cabellera y fulminaba a la portadora de orbes rosados.

.

"Tal vez Princesa tiene razón" Dijo acto seguido la profesora "Nos hemos estado centrando en nuestros proyectos de clase a la perfección, pero no debemos olvidar que la ciencia debe ir siempre de la mano con la sociedad, debe integrarse a ella, no solo coexistir"

.

"¡Así es! es justo lo que quise decir" Dijo Princesa Morbucks mirando a la docente "Y, disculpe profesora, pero creo que las actividades de interacción social están a cargo del comité estudiantil de la escuela, ¿no? Es decir, no parecen estar haciendo precisamente un GRAN trabajo, ¿No debería su representante darse cuenta de esto antes que cualquier alumna?"

.

Blossom Utónio era lista, prudente y cordial, pero no era la reina de la paciencia y Princesa Morbucks se había acabado la suya desde hacia ya muchos años, así que no hizo más que fulminarla con la mirada hasta que fue interrumpida.

.

"Señorita Utónio, ¿Cree poder organizar un proyecto de campo para la materia y presentarlo este viernes?" Cuestionó la docente.

.

"Me encargaré de solicitar los permisos necesarios y prepararlo todo,

estará listo este viernes a primera hora" Respondió la líder de las PPG.

.

"¡Excelente! En ese caso, el proyecto será de psicología, estudiaremos la interacción social de los alumnos pertenecientes a distintas carreras y los rasgos psicológicos característicos de quienes las estudian, para ello los formaré en parejas" Dijo la profesora "Señorita Utónio, señorita Morbucks, ustedes serán la primera"

.

¡¿Qué?! Exclamaron las pelirrojas al unísono mientras cierto chico de coleta las miraba divertido y esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas desde aquel pupitre de la última fila y en la esquina.

.

"¡No puedo estar con ella!, ¡¿Sabe lo que dirá mi papi al enterarse de que me puso con esta perdedora?! — Refunfuño Princesa.

.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risita, no tan audible para ser una carcajada, pero si lo suficiente para ser escuchada por el resto de sus compañeros, la profesora en turno y una furiosa superheroína.

.

"Brick Him, usted hará pareja con la señorita Morbucks ya que parece tan divertido, a los demás les enviaré las listas por correo debido a que sus compañeros no dejaron tiempo suficiente. Quiero los avances este jueves" Soltó la profesora con un tono de fastidio.

.

El chico se limitó a abrir los ojos de sorpresa mientras la profesora salía del aula dejando a una clase atónita.

.

Blossom Utónio salió hecha un nido de ira y cierto pelirrojo fue a su encuentro.

.

"Pareces molesta" Soltó con desgana.

.

"No es divertido, Brick." Respondió la peli rosa

.

"¿Te molesta que haga equipo con Princesa? He leído sobre esto en algunos libros, ¿Es por qué es atractiva?" Preguntó con una mirada pícara.

.

"Lo que ella y tu hagan me viene dando lo mismo" Respondió tajante, pero tranquila, como esos cuchillos que son sutiles, elegantes, refinados, pero tienen la habilidad de rebanar los huesos con apenas un ligero esfuerzo.

.

"Pequeña heroína, podemos continuar haciendo esto, o podríamos ir a algún otro sitio y ocuparnos de, otras cosas, esta conversación comienza a fastidiarme" Dijo el chico mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de la cintura.

.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, Brick. Me voy" Dijo la chica alejándose mientras pintaba en el cielo su particular estela rosada.

.

Mientras volaba no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su novio. ¿Princesa? ¡¿Atractiva?! Vamos ¡No podía estar hablando en serio! Brick la odiaba hasta donde ella tenia entendido. Porque lo hacía, ¿Cierto?

.

Por otra parte, y para estas alturas del partido había ya quedado mas que claro, que el líder de los Him sentía un particular afecto hacia su bella contraparte, pero para ser sinceros no la entendía. No tenía un puto sentido lo que hacía, es decir, "aquella vez" no pareció quejarse o molestarse en lo absoluto, y ahora por una simple tontería de la cual él no era 100% culpable, lo rechazaba, ¡A EL!

.

El chico, al igual que su contraparte, tampoco gozaba de mucha paciencia, y la extrañaba, quería estar con ella, quería tiempo a solas desde hacía ya varias semanas, pero la apretada agenda de la chica y sus corajes sin sentido aparente hacían que él se frustrara y eso comenzaba a desagradarle.

Sin mas que decir, bufó con desgana y se dirigió a su casa. Habían sido ya suficientes fastidios por hoy.

.

.

Al día siguiente, nuestra pelirroja favorita caminaba elegantemente por los pasillos de la universidad saludando de manera cordial a quien se pasaba por su camino, este día había comenzado perfecto y ella había tenido suficiente tiempo para reflexionar. Tal vez había exagerado con Brick, sabía que a él le gustaba fastidiarla. Lo cierto es que ella si quería estar con él. Desde "Aquella ocasión" no hacia mas que pensar y revivirlo todo en su cabeza. Concentrarse parecía en ocasiones una tarea imposible, y no sabía como decirle a su novio que quería tiempo solo para ambos.

.

Brick Him podía ser un tonto, pero era SÚ tonto, y nadie lo quería como ella, así que estaba listo, hablaría con él en unas horas y todo estaría bien ¿No? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo caminaba al otro lado del instituto, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien y eso estaba jodiendole bastante. Y es que desde "Eso" Sus sueños habían estado incontrolables. Lo había intentado todo para tranquilizarse y dejar de recordar. Golpear cosas, romper cosas, demoler a puños edificios en ruinas, pelear con sus hermanos, romper cosas, ¿He mencionado ya el romper cosas?

.

Pero nada parecía funcionar. No importa que tan cansado estuviera su querida novia se pasaba por sus sueños revoloteando por ahí como si nada hubiese pasado y el debía reconocer que no eran sueños para nada gentiles. Debía hablar con ella.

.

Y así caminaba, sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se topó de frente con el número uno de sus fastidios.

.

"Así que, Brick, ¿Crees que soy linda? ¡Vaya! Quién lo diría." Exclamó Princesa Morbucks divertida

.

"No sé de que hablas, muévete." Respondió el chico sin prestar demasiada atención.

.

"Vamos Bricky Bricky, te escuché hablando con la heroína de quinta" Soltó sonriendo de forma traviesa mientras se acercaba al chico.

.

"¿Ahora escuchas conversaciones a las que no te invitan? Respondió.

.

"Vamos no seas pesado" Dijo jugando con el cuello de la camisa del pelirrojo. "Nos vemos esta tarde a las 5 enfrente de la facultad de arquitectura y si quieres también podemos trabajar en el proyecto. Ciao ciao niño malo." Dijo princesa con coquetería para acto seguido darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la vista del chico contoneándose un poco más de la cuenta.

.

"¿Te diviertes, Brick?" El chico volteó para encontrarse con unos orbes rosados fríos y tajantes.

.

"No se de que hablas." Respondió tranquilamente.

.

"Sabes Brick, si tanto te gusta Princesa entonces deberías salir con ella." Soltó fastidiada.

.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando Utónio? Respondió.

.

"Esto es absurdo. Olvídalo." Dijo la chica, y antes de que el pudiera siquiera formular una respuesta, ella salió volando

.

¿Como demonios podía ese imbécil fingir demencia? ¡Lo vio allí! Mientras ella le coqueteaba, y el no dijo nada. Inclusive la insultó y adivinen, ¡Tampoco dijo nada! Tal vez después de todo el no la odiaba tanto, tal vez si le parecía linda. Pero ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Como sea, en este momento solo necesitaba volver a casa, una buena ducha e ir a la cama, mañana sería otro día y ella ya había tenido suficiente.

.

Estas mas que jodido — Dijo Butch, quien había presenciado la escena riéndose de su hermano.

.

Cierra la boca — Soltó el pelirrojo. Estaba ya bastante cabreado como para que su hermano decidiera comenzar a sacar a relucir sus muy escasos dotes humorísticos.

.

Aun no acabo de entenderlo todo, pero siento que fue tu culpa. Llámalo intuición. — Dijo el pelinegro recargado en la pared mientras mordía la manzana que llevaba en las manos.

.

Te dije que te calles. — El pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse.

.

Sabes, una vez pase por algo parecido, yo… le mire el trasero a otra chica — Dijo el ojiverde desviando despreocupadamente la mirada.

.

¿Y que hiciste? — Respondió el pelirrojo con curiosidad.

.

Dejé que Butter me golpeara hasta que quedó sin energías. Después se sintió tan culpable por mi estado que me perdonó por mirar a aquella mujer. — Dijo el ojiverde con aires reflexivos

.

No creo que dejar que Blossom me golpee arregle algo. Ni siquiera creo que se atreva a golpearme por algo tan estúpido, yo no le vi el trasero a nadie. — Dijo el pelirrojo

.

Vamos, ni siquiera lo vi a propósito, íbamos comenzando a salir apenas y tu sabes, la costumbre. — Añadió Butch con naturalidad.

.

Como sea, eso no funcionará. — Respondió Brick un poco mas tranquilo, su hermano al menos lo estaba intentando.

.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿sabes quién me ayudó a mi a encontrar la forma de arreglarlo? — Dijo Butch

.

¿Quién? — Pregunto un curioso Brick

.

Boomer.

.

¿Boomer?

.

Si, sonará raro, pero, a veces creo que el entiende a las chicas. Tu sabes, lo básico. Deberías hablar con el — Dijo el ojiverde mirándolo a los ojos.

.

¿Hablar conmigo de qué? — Preguntó una melena rubia al tiempo en que se introducía en la habitación.

.

Brick le miro el trasero a otra chica, pero sin mirarlo. — Dijo Butch despreocupadamente.

.

¿Brick? — El rubio miraba a su hermano sin terminar de entender.

.

Yo no le miré el trasero a nadie — Brick estaba a punto de soltarle una serie de coñazos a su hermano menor. Era un idiota.

.

Fue lo que dije, lo miraste sin mirarlo. — Respondió naturalmente el ojiverde, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

.

Espera, ¿Hablan de lo de Princesa? — preguntó Boomer.

.

Brick ¿¡Le miraste el trasero a Princesa!? — Pregunto Butch confundido

.

¡¿Qué?! Yo no…. — El pelirrojo no entendía el momento en el que todo se había desviado tanto ¿Por qué de pronto hablaban del trasero de Princesa?

.

Brick, hermano, no te juzgo ni niego que princesa tiene un buen culo, pero el de Blossom Utónio es en definitiva mucho mejor ¿Cómo pudiste… — Y no terminó de hablar cuando su hermano soltó un enorme puñetazo en la mandíbula del pelinegro.

.

¡¿Acabas de decir que le viste el culo a mi novia imbécil?! — Ahora si estaba sacándolo de sus cabales.

.

¡Los culos no son invisibles, Brick! ¡Los ves inclusive si no quieres! ¡A demás no estoy sordo y escucho los comentarios de los demás, no es como que me haya puesto a zorrear a tu novia, tengo la mía y está mucho más buena! — Gritó el pelinegro mientras sus ojos se tornaban calientes y rojos.

.

¡¿Cómo puedes comparar a Blossom con Butt… — Brick estaba realmente enojado pero fue interrumpido.

.

¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE LA PUTA BOCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! — Gritó el rubio.

.

Sus dos hermanos guardaban silencio, el ojiazul no era precisamente una santa palomita blanca, pero si era mucho mas difícil irritarlo que a ellos dos, así que cuando gritaba de esa forma, no podían evitar reevaluar la situación en la que se encontraban.

.

No se trata de quien sea la más linda, a cada uno le parecerá más linda su novia, ¡porque por eso son sus putas novias joder! Y si todo el problema es por lo sucedido con Princesa Morbucks esta mañana, Brick no digo que Blossom no haya exagerado, pero no puedes pretender que, si tu novia te ve con otra chica, que no es más que su peor enemiga de la infancia, y la insulta te coquetea y no haces nada, puedas salir y cogértela como si todo estuviera de maravilla. — Boomer estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero tomó un respiro e intentó calmarse.

.

¿Cómo sabes lo de princesa? — Preguntó Brick. Es decir ¿Como cojones sabía su hermano menor lo ocurrido esta mañana con lujo de detalles? Y ¿Por qué parecía conocer mas a su novia que él?

.

Bubbles me lo contó, por eso he venido antes. — Respondió un Boomer ya mucho más calmado.

.

¿Y que se supone que haga? Por mucho que me joda, no quería partirle la boca a Princesa y menos en la escuela. — Respondió el pelirrojo con un semblante mucho más serio.

.

Blossom te quiere, Brick, tal vez por eso está celosa. — Dijo el rubio.

.

Ella no está celosa, dijo que lo que yo haga le da lo mismo — Bufó molesto el pelirrojo.

.

Y eso es lo que dicen las chicas cuando están celosas, Brick. Si le diera lo mismo, actuaria como si nada, le importa y por eso está molesta. — Debía reconocer que su hermano era un estratega nato, un gran líder y una persona sumamente audaz, pero el tema de los sentimientos femeninos, definitivamente no se le daba en lo absoluto.

.

¿Y que se supone que haga con Princesa? — Preguntó Brick.

.

Eso debes resolverlo por tu cuenta, pero respecto a Blossom, solo háblenlo y estará bien. —Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

.

Boomer debía admitir que le causaba una satisfacción personal el hecho de que su hermano y la líder de las Puff salieran juntos. Brick se veía enérgico y de pronto dejaba de estar tan frustrado y eso era algo que le convenía directamente. Pero, sobre todo, a pesar de sus tratos rudos, era su hermano y le tenia cariño a su manera, por lo que quería verlo feliz, y si la líder de las Puff lo hacía feliz ¿Quién era el para oponerse?

.

Brick subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. ¿Qué cojones le diría? Quería arreglar las cosas pronto, pero no iba a llegar y decir "Bloss, he venido a decirte algo de lo que no tengo una puta idea" eso en definitiva no era muy inteligente.

.

Pasaron dos largas horas y el seguía mirando al techo en la misma posición y estaba ya a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó un pequeño ruidito cerca de la ventana que lo hizo levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

.

Aquel intruso podía divisar una habitación en penumbras con unos ojos rojos y brillantes listos para fulminar con su rayo calorífico a quien hubiera tenido el atrevimiento de invadir su preciada privacidad.

.

¿Brick? — Soltó aquella figura femenina una vez que estuvo adentro

.

¿Blossom? — Preguntó el chico extrañado. ¿A caso estaba soñando? — ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

Yo… lo he pensado mucho y quería ofrecerte una disculpa. No fue mi intención… — Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, el chico se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

.

Cuando el aire hizo falta y ambos se separaron en busca de oxígeno, el le dijo — No tienes que disculparte, yo… ¿Y si solo lo olvidamos?

.

Está bien para mi — Dijo la ojirrosa.

.

Ambos estaban juntos. Muy juntos. Si bien habían terminado aquel beso, las manos de ella seguían en su cuello y las de el en su cintura.

.

¿Quieres ir a la cama? — Preguntó el chico

.

Si. — Contestó la ojirrosa

.

Te he extrañado, Bloss. — Dijo el chico con su novia acomodada en su pecho.

.

Tenemos un viaje de excursión la próxima semana. Llevaré a un grupo de primero a una práctica de biología. Yo… tu… debo llevar un acompañante y pensé que tal vez querrías venir conmigo, estaríamos allá dos días y pensé que… — Pero fue interrumpida.

.

Suena bien. — Dijo el chico. El la conocía, y sabía que ese pequeño hincapié en el detalle de que estarían allá dos días era porque en su cabeza estaba la posibilidad de pasar la noche juntos y la idea en verdad le venía de maravilla.

.

Así que acercó un poco mas a su novia, besó la coronilla de la cabeza y le susurró — Buenas noches, Bloss.

.

La chica levantó la cabeza, besó la barbilla de su novio y le dijo acurrucandose — Buenas noches, cariño.

.

El esbozó una sonrisa y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

Al día siguiente, Brick despertó solo en su habitación, con una pequeña notita que decía:

.

"Tuve que irme o el profesor se daría cuenta de que no estaba en casa. Nos vemos luego."

.

El sonrió de medio lado recordando su conversación de la noche anterior, la semana siguiente pintaba para ser bastante divertida.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba lista y todo perfectamente empacado. Era una mañana calurosa y se dirigía a la entrada principal de la universidad en la que la esperaban ya unos ansiosos alumnos de nuevo ingreso cuya euforia se debía principalmente a dos razones:

La primera: Era su primer viaje universitario.

La segunda: La encargada sería nada mas y nada menos que la líder de las Powerpuff Girls, admirada por las chicas y deseada por los chicos, porque ¿Quién no tendría a una bella e inteligente superheroína en sus fantasías más personales?

Con un poco de suerte, ella necesitaría ayuda y alguno de ellos podía ser el elegido para auxiliarla e intercambiar con ella algo mas que palabras. Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos en cuando cierto pelirrojo bajo bruscamente del cielo cayendo peligrosamente cerca y haciendo pequeñas grietas en donde habían aterrizado sus pies.

No leía los pensamientos, pero casi podía adivinar lo que esas sucias cucarachas tenían en mente respeto a su chica, así que se acercó, tomó el equipaje de la Puff no por que ella no lo pudiera, sino porque era una manera discreta de remarcar que la chica era de su propiedad, y le dio un beso en la mejilla por si alguien no había entendido el primer mensaje.

La chica comenzó a pasar lista y al percatarse de que todos estuvieran presentes y en sus respectivos asientos dio la señal para que el vehículo partiera hacia su destino.

Brick colocó las maletas en su lugar y se sentó al lado de su novia.

El camino no fue la gran cosa, estuvo tranquilo y al llegar la pelirroja se puso de pie explicando las reglas y la asignación de las cabañas para los estudiantes, para posteriormente dirigirse a registrarse y dejar su equipaje.

Me da mucho gusto verlos, usted debe ser la señorita Utonio, sean bienvenidos. — Dijo educadamente un pelirrojo estrechando la mano de la ojirosa.

Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? — Dijo la chica confundida

Por favor llámame Dexter, yo seré su guía en lo que resta de su visita. — Dijo el chico gentilmente, pero sin perder el aire de seriedad que una presentación formal ameritaba.

Blossom Utónio, aun que eso ya lo sabes — Dijo la pelirroja divertida — ¿Por dónde hay que comenzar? — Cuestionó.

Los acompañaré hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, si no me equivoco estarán aquí dos noches y dos días, así que deben ser las cabañas del este, síganme por favor.

Y dicho esto, todos comenzaron a seguir al curioso chico de bata blanca con la esperanza de poder descansar unos minutos antes de comenzar el recorrido.

No le agradaba. A Brick ese científico de quinta no le agradaba, no sabía por qué, ni que era, pero había algo en el que no le gustaba para nada, así que se limitó a observarlo, pero cuando este comenzó a hablar con Blossom el simplemente sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y tuvo ganas de desmembrarlo. ¿Qué? Eso sentía y no tenía por que contenerse en sus propios pensamientos.

Se dirigió a la cabaña detrás de todas las personas como animal que vigila a su presa antes de atacarla y al llegar dejó las maletas de Blossom en donde se suponía que dormiría esa noche.

Después de que todos estuvieron instalados continuaron el recorrido hacia el norte para tomar diferentes muestras, a medida que avanzaban Blossom les hablaba de las plantas y animales que le parecían mas relevantes. Brick se mantenía al margen caminando aparentemente despreocupado aun lado de ella con los brazos en su nuca y manteniendo la atención en cierto pelirrojo que, como había dicho con anterioridad, no le daba buena espina.

El científico observaba a Blossom Utónio con asombro, ella describía cada cosa tal y como el lo hubiese hecho si hubiese sido necesario. Su gramática era perfecta y refinada y sus conocimientos suficientemente amplios para resolver cualquier tipo de duda que se presentara a medida que recorrían el bosque.

De pronto llegaron a una laguna y Brick decidió que era momento de descansar, así que mientras su chica explicaba a los alumnos que tan importante era el PH del agua para las especies que habitaban en ella, el se sentaba en la rama de un árbol muy cercano.

Todo parecía ir tranquilo, hasta que de pronto se escuchó un gritito, el gritito de una voz bastante conocida para el líder de los Him, y oh cual fue su sorpresa cuando al bajar se encontró con su novia tirada en el piso muy ruborizada y ese científico de quinta sobre ella.

Se acercó al lugar con pasos firmes y el pelinaranja al ver al portador de orbes rojos se limitó a levantarse y ofrecer su mano a la chica para que pudiese hacer lo mismo.

Oh por Dios que estaba cabreado, no solo por que aún no se explicaba por que cojones ese bastardo estaba encima de su novia, sino porque al percatarse de que el venía no se hizo a un lado, sino que, sin perder el contacto visual con él, este le extendió la mano a la chica, como señal de advertencia, como si quisiera probar algo y eso era para el Him una abierta declaración de guerra.

La pelirroja veía a Brick un poco temerosa, esperaba que su novio no fuera a cometer ninguna estupidez y a medida que el color rojo de los orbes del chico se intensificaba, ella se acercó a el para tranquilizarlo y que no derritiera nada, ni a nadie.

Pero este no fue un detalle que pasó desapercibido por el científico, ¿A caso ese chico era Brick Him? Y si era así, ¿Qué demonios hacía con una superheroína como Blossom Utónio? Tal vez ella estaba encargada de cuidarlo, o tal vez tenía alguna clase de libertad condicional, en realidad no lo sabía, pero era una duda que rondaba en su cabeza desde que el chico llegó, y se intensificaba cada que confirmaba de apoco cada una de sus sospechas.

Brick, por favor. — Dijo la pelirroja — No vi un par de hongos e iba a tropezarme y caer a la laguna y Dexter me jaló, fue todo. No hagas de esto algo mas grande. — Pidió mirándolo a los ojos.

El chico se soltó de ella bruscamente y salió volando en otra dirección. La pelirroja no sabía si debía alegrarse por eso, pero sintió un pinchazo en el corazón que no terminaba de gustarle.

Cuando oscureció y todo quedó en silencio, se dirigieron al comedor para cenar antes de irse a la cama, había sido un día pesado y el frio no lo había hecho más sencillo, Blossom esperó encontrar a su novio por ahí pero no había ni rastros del líder de los Him.

¿Cenamos Blossom? — Dijo cierto científico al ver a la chica algo ida.

Claro. Todos tomen sus asientos por favor. — Dijo la chica.

Lo cierto es que Brick Him si que estaba ahí, y no parecía agradarle mucho ver a su novia sentada con ese idiota que trataba de sacar conversación a la mas mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba, así que optó por alejarse de la ventana y sentarse en la copa del árbol mas cercano a la puerta del comedor.

¿Quieres que te escolte a tu cabaña? — Dijo el peli naranja.

Está bien, puedo hacerlo sola. Soy una Powerpuff Girl ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente.

Era el colmo, ese mequetrefe quería acompañarla ¿Quién se creía que era? Ese era SU trabajo, él era su novio.

Claro, a veces lo olvido. Es difícil pensar que luciendo tan delicada pudieras tener esa monstruosa fuerza, y apuesto a que no soy el único que te lo ha dicho. — Añadió el científico

No, no lo eres, y agradezco tu amabilidad, pero me gustaría esperar a alguien. — Dijo la chica

¿Brick Him? — Preguntó tranquilamente el chico

Si. No lo he visto en todo el día y comienzo a preocuparme. — Añadió.

No lo entiendo ¿Sabes? — Dijo mirándola a los ojos — Eres linda, amable, brillante y tienes poderes sobrehumanos, entonces ¿Qué haces con él? ¿A caso estas a cargo suyo o algo parecido?

Eso era todo, esa era su señal, iría a desmembrarlo y empalaría cada uno de sus miembros a lo largo de todo ese estúpido y detestable campamento que haría estallar con su visión calorífica, pero cuando iba a bajar, la voz de la chica lo interrumpió.

Es mi novio. Brick y yo estamos saliendo, y no permitiré que te refieras a el de esa manera, hace muchísimo que dejó de hacer el crimen, y no estoy de acuerdo con que las personas juzguen de antemano a otras solo por sus errores del pasado. — Dijo la chica ya mucho más seria.

El chico al fin empezó a comprender de lo que su hermano menor hablaba, y no pudo imaginarse como se debió sentir su novia cuando escuchó que Princesa la insultaba y el no dijo absolutamente nada.

Lo siento, no era mi intención. — Añadió Dexter algo apenado

No hay problema — Dijo la chica — Ahora si me disculpas, creo que debo ir a buscarlo.

Y dicho esto se dirigió al bosque preguntándose en donde podía haberse metido su novio.

No es un poco tarde para merodear por el bosque, rosadita. — Dijo el susodicho posándose detrás de la chica y haciendo que esta se estremeciera cuando pasó las yemas de sus dedos desde la mano de la chica hasta su hombro, retirando el cabello para acto seguido olfatear su cuello.

¿Brick? ¿En donde estuviste todo este tiempo? — Dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Por ahí, ¿Qué importa? — Respondió

Me importa. — Dijo la puff con un semblante mucho más serio.

Tenía que distraerme, es todo. No me gusta que te toquen. — Dijo el chico tajante. El solo recordar aquel momento lo hacía volver a considerar arrancarle las uñas una por una a ese idiota oportunista mientras le repetía que no se acercara a su chica.

Brick, así no fue como pasó. — Dijo la chica.

Lo sé, y no quería golpearlo, por eso me fui, necesitaba controlarme. Pero prometo que a la próxima no voy a dejarte sola, eres una Powerpuff Girl, pero eres una chica, mi chica, y no pienso dejar que alguien vuelva a ponerte un puto dedo encima. — Añadió.

Brick, debes trabajar tus celos ¿Está bien? Es decir, te quiero a ti. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí si no? — Dijo la chica desviando la mirada y un poco ruborizada. Su novio podía llegar a ser bastante posesivo, y no era que precisamente le molestara, pero si le preocupaba que fuera a cometer una locura.

¿Es eso cierto? — Respondió apretándola de la cintura.

¿Qué cosa? — Respondió la chica ruborizada.

Que me quieres solo a mí, ro… sa… di… ta… — Susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

Si — Respondió apenada.

Bien. — Dijo el chico, y sin más, la besó.

No supieron cuando acabaron tirados en el césped, con el sobre ella acariciándose sobre la ropa. Entonces el se separó un poquito y tiró del broche que mantenía el cabello de su novia sujeto en su típica coleta, observándolo esparcirse por el lugar como si fuera una gran aureola.

Ella hizo lo mismo con su novio y sintió sus finos cabellos rozando sus antebrazos y perdiéndose entre sus pechos. El se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con hambre, había esperado tanto para ese momento. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la había tenido así de cerca.

La chica comenzó a hacer pequeños ruiditos y enterró las manos en los cabellos de su novio. Brick por su parte, desabotonó la camisa de su contraparte y vio su sujetador color rosado y aquellos pechos que moría por morder.

Posó sus manos en la espalda de la chica con la intención de desabrocharlo mientras esta arqueaba la espalda por el placer que esto le proporcionaba, pero cuando iba a deshacerse de aquella molesta prenda, se detuvo.

¿Pasa algo? — Dijo la chica preocupada.

Es tu primera vez. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que pase de esta forma? — Dijo el chico — Bloss, yo puedo esperar, no quie…

Y no pudo terminar de completar lo que quería decir, porque la chica invirtió los papeles quedando ella sentada sobre él, y el recostado boca arriba mirándolo asombrado.

¿Y qué más da? — Dijo la chica sonriendo para depositar un hambriento beso en los labios de su contraparte.

Lo escuchó gruñir y su excitación aumentó, entonces comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos de cadera, logrando que el chico respirara entrecortadamente y lanzara otros cuantos gruñidos roncos.

De pronto la chica terminó el beso, para levantarse y concentrarse solo en los movimientos de cadera.

Adelante y atrás.

De un lado a otro.

En pequeños círculos.

En círculos más amplios.

O dibujando pequeños infinitos.

¿Y que mas daba mientras pudiera verlo así, por ella? Solo por ella.

De pronto los movimientos de la chica comenzaron a intensificarse, y el arrancó el sujetador deshaciéndose de este para poder ver sus redondos pechos subir y bajar al compás que marcaban sus piernas.

Cuando la chica comenzó a gemir mas fuerte, el puso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse haciendo a las embestidas mucho mas intensas y justo antes de que ella gritara, introdujo dos dedos a su boca, para posteriormente sentirla retorcerse sobre el a medida que sus movimientos se volvían más lentos y disminuían gradualmente en intensidad.

La chica acabó tirada en su pecho embriagando a su novio con el olor de su cabello, y entonces el agradeció que ese día hubiera decidido llevar aquella falda, porque en un movimiento brusco la subió hasta su cintura y la puso debajo suyo acomodando las piernas de su novia abiertas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

La miró sonriendo pícaramente, mientras desabrochaba su pantalón y lo bajaba lo justo y necesario, moría por estar dentro de ella.

¿Lista, rosadita? — Preguntó el chico depositando húmedos besos en sus senos, y mordiendo sus pezones.

Aja — Contestó entre gemidos.

Entonces pídelo. — Dijo el chico frenando en seco.

Venga Brick, no me hagas esto. — Respondió la peli rosa, pero su novio fue más rápido e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de esta ocasionándole un gemido enorme.

Bloss, si quieres hacer esto aquí y ahora, necesito que seas silenciosa. Alguien puede vernos, ¿Recuerdas? — Dijo mirándola y ella sentía como los cabellos del chico le hacían cosquillas al contacto con su cuerpo.

Brick, por favor, hazlo ya. — Dijo la chica, acto seguido, él se introdujo en ella de una estocada.

La chica lanzó un grito que fue callado por los labios de su novio a medida que este secaba las pequeñas lagrimas que emanaban de esos preciosos orbes rosados.

El debía contenerse, juró que entraría poco a poco, pero no pudo evitar introducirse por completo una vez que una parte de el fue acogida por las cálidas y estrechas paredes de su contraparte, y eso le preocupaba.

Una vez que la ella estuvo acostumbrada a semejante intrusión, comenzó a moverse debajo de el a medida de sus posibilidades. El entendió a la perfección aquella señal de su contraparte así que comenzó a embestirla, primero lento y después aumentó la velocidad a medida que los esfuerzos de su novia por mantenerse en silencio aumentaban.

Todo era perfecto, era su noche, el pellizcaba sus pezones de a poquito, y marcaba una línea con aquel líquido transparente a medida que su boca trazaba diferentes caminos en su piel, succionándola aquí y allá de vez en cuando.

Todo era perfecto, ambos no podían sentirse mas felices cuando escucharon un ruido.

¿Hay alguien aquí? — Preguntó una fastidiosa voz que a Brick le pareció demasiado familiar. Justo lo que faltaba, que el científico de quinta viniera a interrumpirlos. Pero no lo dejaría, no le daría el gusto, así que abrazó a su novia y se levantó sin salir de ella para después subir de un salto al árbol más cercano y recargarla contra el tronco de este mientras mordía su cuello para que nadie fuera a escucharlo y ponía una de las manos en la boca de la chica para que no fueran a escucharla a ella, pero sin disminuir el ritmo de las embestidas.

Blossom podía ver a Dexter merodear con su linterna sin percatarse de su presencia, y no sabia si eso la preocupaba, o la excitaba más. Estaban a nada de ser atrapados y ella no tenía la voluntad de pedirle que parara.

De pronto el científico se fue dejando a los amantes con un poco mas de libertad. Solo necesitó otras cuantas embestidas para que la chica gritara su nombre y enterrara las uñas en su espalda hasta que sintió la sangre correr por la misma.

De todas las veces que Blossom Utónio lo había herido físicamente, ninguna le pareció tan deliciosa como esta.

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar y depositó en la ojirrosa un profundo beso mientras esta se retorcía al sentirlo a él desbordándose en su interior.

Blossom Utónio era deliciosa.

Y justo antes de que la chica dejara caer su cuerpo en el de su novio, sintió como una pequeña corriente fría se introducía en él. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Llevó las manos a sus labios y estaban sorprendentemente fríos al igual que los de ella, y podía concluir que era esa su parte favorita.

Ella había perdido el control el punto de que liberó un poco de aquel poder especial que solo ella poseía. Era como si le hubiera obsequiado el ultimo de sus alientos, el ultimo cachito de su alma, y le había fascinado.

Entonces la llevó aún más lejos, tiró una manta para ambos, se sentó recargado en un árbol y la cubrió con su saco para que no tuviera frío acomodándola en su pecho.

Esa vez Brick Him no durmió en toda la noche, tan solo contemplando a la chica que horas antes le había entregado algo muy suyo, muy íntimo, solo para él.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Buenas noches chicos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Sé que, a comparación de los otros, este es algo corto, pero procuraré actualizar un poco más seguido. Mil gracias por todo. Los invito de igual manera a checar mis otras historias en caso de que les guste Miraculous Ladybug. Sin mas por el momento me despido, pasen una excelente noche.**

.

.

.

Blossom Utónio despertó al siguiente día en el pecho de su novio, quien dormía plácidamente recargado en el árbol que le quedaba detrás. Parpadeó un par de veces y al sentir su torso desnudo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acto seguido se miró a sí misma, tenía puesta la camiseta del chico y debajo de eso estaba desnuda. Se removió un poco en su lugar y sintió una ligera molestia en su entrepierna.

.

¿Acaso ellos habían… Y en ese momento, las imágenes de la noche anterior desfilaron por su cabeza ocasionando que esta hundiera su cara en el pecho del chico. Entonces, sintió una mano acariciando su cabello.

.

Despertaste… — Dijo la PPG

No estaba dormido. ¿Cómo te sientes? — Contestó el chico tranquilamente sin dejar de acariciarla

¿Qué hora es? — Dijo le chica preocupada mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos de su contraparte

Es temprano. Aún tenemos una hora y media para descansar. — Dijo el chico mirándola, se veía tan hermosa con su ropa.

Bloss, ¿Cómo estás? — Volvió a preguntar

Yo… estoy bien. — Contestó la chica avergonzada

De acuerdo. — Dijo el chico tranquilizándose un poco. En realidad, le preocupaba haber sido demasiado brusco la noche anterior, no quería lastimarla. Si bien ella era una Powerpuff Girl, el tampoco era un humano normal y le preocupaba no haberse contenido lo suficiente.

.

La chica se sentó, y observó una de las imágenes mas eróticas con las que se encontraría en su vida. Su novio estaba semi sentado, con el torso desnudo y una de sus piernas flexionada, vistiendo solo sus pantalones desabrochados y su cabello alborotado, todo esto sumado a la mirada roja y penetrante que poseía.

.

El chico al percatarse de la mirada de su novia y lo notoriamente sonrojada que estaba, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada y desviar la mirada como consecuencia inmediata a esta.

.

Ella jamás lo había visto reír así. Tal vez esbozaba de vez en cuando medias sonrisas, o curveaba ligeramente sus labios, o, si tenía suerte, podría escuchar algunas risitas silenciosas, pero no así. Esta vez era distinta, una risa 100% genuina, y ella la adoraba.

.

Brick, te quiero. — Dijo la pelirrosa, tomando al chico por sorpresa.

Yo también te quiero — Respondió el chico — Ahora bien, rosadita — Dijo levantándose y abrochando sus pantalones — Tenemos que comenzar a cambiarnos si no queremos llegar tarde.

No voy a cambiarme contigo aquí, Brick. — Dijo la chica sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido.

La idea no parecía molestarte mucho anoche — Dijo el chico con mirada pícara

¡Te odio Brick! Ahora déjame cambiarme por favor, antes de que se haga tarde. — Dijo la chica frustrada

Bloss eso sería genial, pero tienes puesta mi camisa, y no vas a dejarme merodeando por ahí en este estado ¿o sí? — Dijo con seguridad.

.

Unos minutos más tarde podía observarse a un Brick algo molesto merodeando por ahí, cuidando que nadie se acercara a donde estaba su novia, y cubriéndose del frio y la humedad de la mañana. Blossom Utónio sí que se las pagaría. El entendía perfectamente que su novia no quisiera vestirse enfrente de él, y que aun hubiera algo de pudor en ella, puesto que no habían compartido suficientes noches, pero de ahí a pedirle que se alejara 15 metros sin camisa, a 10 grados centígrados por la mañana, había una brecha enorme.

.

Brick escuchó unos pasos por ahí y se puso alerta, después una pequeña vocecilla llamando un nombre que le parecía muy muy familiar.

.

Blossom ¿Estas por aquí? – Dijo cierto pelirrojo con gafas mientras se internaba un poco más en el bosque

¿Y a ti que se te perdió? – Dijo el ojirrojo

Buscaba a Bloss… A la señorita Utónio – Contestó

¿Para que la quieres? – Preguntó tajante

Ya casi es hora de…

Falta una hora, y Bloss está "indispuesta" ahora mismo. Si gustas puedo pasarle tu recado – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente

Brick, estoy lista, aquí tienes tu camis… ¿Dexter? ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo la chica algo sonrojada

Oh mira, aquí está. Te lo dije. – Dijo Brick ensanchando un poco más la sonrisa anterior, esto le causaba tanta satisfacción.

No. Yo, supongo que te veo en el campamento. Con permiso. – Dijo el chico con un aire de decepción

.

Pero a Brick le encantaba, le fascinaba, adoraba la idea de que ese chico hubiera aparecido ahí justo en ese momento, y que su preciada noviecita hubiese salido de la nada con su cabello a medio arreglar, una mirada somnolienta y, por si fuera poco, su camisa entre sus manos. No había necesitado decirle a ese científico de quinta que había pasado, porque ni siquiera había sido necesario. Él estaba seguro de que el chico era lo suficientemente listo como para intuir que pasaron la noche juntos, y no precisamente jugando a las muñecas.

.

Entonces se acercó a su novia y continuó avanzando hasta que esta quedo contra un árbol, puso los brazos a los costados de la chica, y lamio cierta parte de su cuello.

.

Tendrás que cuidar que nadie vea eso, rosadita… - Dijo sensualmente para después separarse de ella

.

La chica sacó su espejo de bolsillo y notó la mordida que tenía en su cuello ¿Cómo pudo haberla olvidado? Brick la había mordido, justo antes de saltar juntos a aquel árbol, la había mordido para que nadie lo escuchara, y aunque esto le provocaba a la chica cierta excitación, también le daban ganas de matarlo. ¿Y si alguien la veía?

.

Sin más que decir, se dirigieron juntos al campamento, y continuaron con la excursión hasta que llegó el anochecer. Blossom había estado sutilmente más dulce con él, lo notaba por las miradas sonrojadas que le lanzaba a veces, o por que procuraba estar cerca de él más que en otras ocasiones.

.

Al momento de iniciar tu vida sexual, no solo cambian tus necesidades físicas, tus necesidades afectivas también experimentan sus propios cambios y esto es algo que debe aprenderse a sobrellevar.

.

Estaba programada para esa noche (siendo esta la última en la que permanecerían en el campamento) una fogata a manera de despedida, así que la chica optó por usar unos jeans, botas y una playera tipo lumberjack con detalles en rojo, sobre la que llevaba un pequeño chaleco de peluche a juego con sus botas. Su cabello esta vez iba suelto, y su lazo rojo adornaba su cuello protegiéndola del frio.

.

Dexter tuvo que soportar a Brick rodeando a su pequeño amor a primera vista. Le irritaba no solo el hecho de verlos juntos, le irritaba el hecho de que parecieran felices, ambos se complementaban. El chico podría no ser perfecto, pero le molestaba de sobremanera darse cuenta a través de pequeños gestos, como la forma en la que la cuidaba del frío, o en la que la miraba, que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, y debido a la manera en la que ella lo había defendido la noche anterior, podría apostar que los de ella estaban en la misma sintonía.

.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y Blossom dijo unas palabras de agradecimiento acto seguido de anunciar que se retiraba a descansar. La noche anterior, para ser sinceros, la había dejado exhausta, sin mencionar la tarde tan atareada que habían tenido, así que Brick la siguió mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

.

Iban caminando juntos, y el chico la tomó por la cintura, ella sentía cosquillas en su vientre, pero más abajo, no podía evitar que cada que el chico la tocara en su mente desfilaran las imágenes de la noche anterior, y eso le gustaba.

.

¿Tienes frío? – Dijo el chico mientras se quitaba su chaqueta poniéndola sobre los hombros de su contraparte.

.

Ella era una Powerpuff Girl, su cuerpo estaba diseñado para ser prácticamente invencible, pero aun a sabiendas de este detalle tan importante, a ella le gustaba sentir que a él le preocupaba su bienestar.

.

Jamás pudo imaginarse que un chico como el pudiera llegar a ser tan dulce.

.

Llegaron a la habitación de la chica, y esta se despidió con un corto beso en los labios. Posteriormente se giró con la intención de abrir la puerta, pero algo faltaba, ese beso no había sido suficiente, asi que volvió a voltear en dirección a su novio, se acercó a él, pasó las manos por su nuca acariciando su cabello, y le dio un beso lento, profundo, y dulce.

.

Comenzó pasando sus labios lentamente sobre los de él, jugueteó tiernamente con su labio superior, después con el inferior, dio un sutil mordisco e introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico, todo esto muy despacio.

.

La sensación para él era mágica, no solo porque era la primera vez que su novia hacia algo así, sino porque la sentía dulce, podía sentir su entrega en cada movimiento, estaba dándole algo distinto en aquel beso y no sabía que era, pero podía sentirlo y le encantaba.

.

Los movimientos eran lentos y profundos, hasta que la chica se separó de él dejándolo callado y sorprendido, y cuando esta abrió la puerta para introducirse en su habitación, la tomó de un brazo.

.

Bloss, quiero dormir contigo. – Soltó.

¿Y si alguien se da cuenta? Ayer fue ya bastante sospechoso – Contestó la chica

¿Quieres que duerma contigo esta noche? – Preguntó, aunque sonaba un poquito como a una afirmación.

Si – Respondió.

Entonces ¿Qué importa? – Dijo el chico mientras la tomaba por la cintura.


	7. Chapter 7

Entonces se introdujeron en la habitación de la chica despacio. El observó todo allí. Joder, ni siquiera era su habitación y había necesitado solo un día para acomodar todo estratégicamente, para poner un poco de su toque personal e impregnar aquel espacio con su aroma. Era como entrar a una especie de santuario, uno en donde el pudiera conocerla y rendirle el tributo que merecía.

.

Me daré una ducha. – Dijo la chica nerviosa

Bien – Respondió el en automático

.

Su ducha se prolongó un poquito mas de la cuenta, y el se dedicó a observarlo todo. El tocador lleno de cremas y perfumes, el armario con su ropa ya colgada, y la maleta acomodada en la parte inferior del mismo. La iluminación y el estilo rustico de aquella cabaña daban un ambiente particularmente cálido, pese al frio que acechaba y se asomaba por las ventanas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero de pronto se sentía nervioso, y pequeño.

.

Ella estaba tardándose mas de la cuenta, y el comenzó a inquietarse, así que hizo algo prohibido, asomó su cabeza por la pequeña rendija de la puerta y observó a una Blossom Utónio plácidamente dormida con un su cabello recogido no tan cuidadosamente, rodeada de espuma y el vapor de un agua muy tibia.

.

Entró con mucho cuidado, sin afán de despertarla, solo quería verla así otro ratito. Ver sus mechones saliéndose de aquel moño improvisado, y su cuerpo recargado en una orilla de la tina le despertaba un sentimiento único en su especie, uno que no había sentido antes.

.

Entonces se sentó en el borde de la bañera, y se quedó ahí, mirándola, hasta que ella despertó.

.

¿¡Brick, que haces aquí!? – Dijo la chica sorprendida

Te ves preciosa. – Contestó aumentando la tonalidad de los colores de su novia.

.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, añadió

.

¿Puedo entrar?

¿¡Qué!? ¿Tu? ¿¡De que hablas!? – Dijo nerviosa

Cariño, ¿Me dejarías entrar? – Dijo colocando una de sus manos en su mejilla y acariciándola despacio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

.

Entonces el chico comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de su novia, y acto seguido entró en la tina quedando al otro extremo, aun sin romper el contacto visual.

.

¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el

¿A que te refieres? - Dijo ella desviando la mirada

Quiero estar contigo, y para ello necesito que me digas que estas bien. – Soltó

A veces me duele un poco, si a eso te refieres, aunque es mas algo incomodo que doloroso – Dijo ella

No te preocupes, si es así no tenemos que…

Pero estoy bien - Contestó la pelirroja, como intuyendo lo que su novio iba a acabar por decir.

.

Entonces el chico la miro detenidamente, y se acercó a ella para comenzar a besarla.

.

La besó despacio, y la sentó sobre él y, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a enjabonar todas las partes de la chica.

.

Ella soltaba pequeños suspiros cada que pasaba sus manos por aquí y por allá.

.

Entonces posicionó las manos detrás de la abundante cabellera rojiza de la figura femenina sobre sus piernas, y soltó aquel moño para dejar su largo cabello caer y mojarse de la mitad hacia abajo.

.

La volteó de espaldas y enjabonó aquella cabellera desde sus inicios hasta su final, y una vez terminado su trabajo, comenzó a tocarla en otras partes.

.

Una de sus manos pasaba por sus pechos mientras la otra jugaba de manera traviesa con sus zonas mas íntimas, entonces ella se cansó de gemir y se volteó hacia el para besarlo e instintivamente comenzar a tocar su miembro.

.

A el le sorprendió esta acción, y más le sorprendió descubriéndola tratando de posicionar este en su entrada.

.

Entonces apartó sus manos, la miró a los ojos y le dijo

.

Bloss, aquí no

¿Por qué? - Contestó extrañada

Hoy hagámoslo distinto - Le dijo agitado

.

Y dicho esto se levantó y le tendió una mano, ella dudó al principio, pero acabó tomándola.

.

Él se secó, y la secó a ella, cepillo su cabello dando un beso aquí, y uno mas allá de vez en cuando y cuando ella ya estuvo lista, la tomó en sus brazos y la tumbó en la cama.

.

Posteriormente separó sus piernas y puso su cabeza entre ellas.

.

No estas lista. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos

¿De que hablas? Quiero…

No dije que no quisieras, se lo que quieres, pero no estás lista – Respondió

Ella se quedó en silencio sin comprender

Tranquila, cariño, deja que me encargue

.

Y entonces, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente, paso la lengua por la entrepierna de la chica de manera lenta, a lo que su novia respondió con un gemido enorme.

.

Él sonrió y se dedicó a saborear cada parte de aquella zona un poco enrojecida por toda aquella actividad el día anterior.

.

Ella comenzó a retorcerse un poco más, y el decidió que ya había sido suficiente, así que subió hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro y mirándola a los ojos entró en ella de manera lenta.

.

Solo Dios sabia el trabajo que le había costado contenerse ante aquellas circunstancias, pero lo hizo, esta vez fue lento.

.

Calló sus gemidos con besos, y la acarició despacio. Delineó aquellas marcas de sus dientes en su cuello y la besó por todos lados, así hasta que la intensidad aumentó y sintió de nuevo las manos de la chica en su espalda, y el se mordió la lengua para no morderla a ella.

.

Entonces la vio, estaba exhausta, y la besó.

.

.

Duerme, rosadita. – Susurró, mas para si mismo que para ella, y se acomodó así para dormir.

.

Al siguiente día la chica despertó con la cabeza de su novio en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno niños, hoy estaba bastante inspirada. De verdad agradezco sus comentarios y mensajes positivos. Se que no suelo hablar mucho, y tampoco me gusta poner tantas notas en los capítulos, pero quería agradecerles su apoyo, que significa mucho para mi sobre todo porque son mis primeras historias. Muchísimas gracias por todo y espero y lo disfruten. Pasen excelente día, semana, vida.**

 **Posdata: Tuve que informarme un poco acerca de algunas cositas que ya comprenderán después, así que, si la información se parece a la de algún blog, o algún título de un video les parece familiar, fue precisamente porque tenía que sacarlos de algún lado ya que no tenía idea de como inventarlos. Ya comprenderán. Jajajaja, en fin, les dejo y que lo disfruten. 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era miércoles por la mañana y Blossom Utónio caminaba algo sacada de sus casillas. La chica parecía bastante desconcertada y todo había comenzado con la clase de educación sexual de una hora antes.

.

/Flashback/

Y con esto damos por terminada la sesión, cualquier duda, pregunta, estoy para servirles en mi oficina de una manera totalmente discreta. Pueden salir y no olviden tomar sus preservativos de regalo de la canasta del centro.

.

A ella no le preocupaban demasiado los preservativos del centro, ya que, debido a un problema en sus ovarios, había tenido que iniciar un tratamiento anticonceptivo de dos años, por que si, a pesar de ser una superheroína, tenia ovarios y era perfectamente capaz de reproducirse. Lo que le molestó mas bien fue la charla que tuvo con sus compañeras posterior a esto.

.

No puedo creer lo ñoñas que pueden ser las sesiones de orientación sexual - Dijo Princesa

Nos habla como si supiera de todo, y apuesto que hasta mi chihuahua tiene mas vida sexual que la profesora - añadió otra de sus compañeras y todas comenzaron a reír.

No lo sé, a mí me pareció bastante interesante - Dijo la superheroína sin comprender a sus compañeras.

¿De qué hablas Bloss? Esas sesiones son de primaria, además no te hablan de lo "realmente interesante" – Dijo otra de sus compañeras mientras sacaba de su mochila una revista "educativa"

La peliroja prestó especial atención al título del tema principal de la portada del tomo

 _._

" _¿Cómo hacer feliz a tu chico en la cama? ¡Las 4 cosas que ellos quieren, pero no se atreven a decirte!"_

.

Posterior a eso dirigió la mirada a sus compañeras y observó cómo entre ellas compartían sus experiencias mas íntimas sin pudor alguno y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

Bloss ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Robin con preocupación.

Por Dios niña mira tu cara - Soltó Princesa en un tono de burla – No me digas que tú y Brick aún no han… tú sabes – Soltó mientas todos volteaban a ver a la heroína con cara de asombro y lástima.

¡¿Qué?! - Dijo una de sus compañeras – ¡No puedo creerlo! Seguro algo no anda bien, es decir, ¡es Brick Him! todas hemos deseado acostarnos con él alguna vez.

La pelirroja la miró asqueada.

¿De que hablan? No tengo por que compartirles detalles de mi vida privada ni de mis relaciones personales. – Concluyó la Utónio

Tal vez simplemente no le atraes suficiente – Dijo Princesa con una mirada de superioridad – Quien lo diría, la perfecta Blossom Utónio es perfecta en todo, menos en lo que realmente importa. cuidado, tal vez un día me de la gana y acabe acostándome con él.

¡Princesa! - Gritaron sus compañeras

Es una broma, querida – dijo con una sonrisa fingida para después abandonar la habitación, pero toma, seguro tú la necesitas más – Dijo alargando el brazo y extendiéndole aquella revista.

.

Blossom no entendía que podía tener de interesante aquel trozo de papel, tampoco todas las "experiencias" que habían tenido ya sus compañeras, y no sabia si su novio en realidad esperaba algo así de ella, pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, entonces miró al objeto entre sus manos pensativa.

.

El tiempo pasó y las clases terminaron, al fin era hora de volver a su hogar, así que la ojirrosa caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando, sin previo aviso, algo la detuvo.

.

Bloss, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su contraparte al observarla por ahí, ida.

¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Si, claro. – Dijo no muy convencida.

No me convences, rosadita. Tal vez deba, no sé, acompañarte a tu casa hoy, y asegurarme de "atenderte" muy bien. – Dijo acercándose y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, pero ella ni se inmutó, era como si estuviera en otra parte, en otro lugar.

Ah, no, no puedo hoy Brick, lo siento. – Dijo para después separar aquel abrazo unilateral, desviar su mirada y continuar caminando – Nos vemos luego ¿Sí? – Añadió como toque final a su seca despedida.

.

El chico no lo entendió para nada, esa mañana estaban mas que bien y ahora de pronto parecía que trataba con una persona totalmente distinta, jamás se había comportado de esa forma hasta ahora. Pareciera como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí enfrente, como si su subconsciente hubiera decidido responder por ella y el no estuviera presente.

.

Al final decidió dirigirse a su casa volando por el camino largo y meditar otro rato la situación.

.

Mientras tanto, la ojirosa estaba en su habitación dando vueltas en su silla de escritorio. Hasta que se decidió a abrir su mochila y tomar el trozo de papel que le había dado Princesa de la manera más humillante posible, en frente de todas sus compañeras, y lo abrió con la intención de echar un vistazo.

.

" _¿Cómo hacer feliz a tu chico en la cama? ¡Las 4 cosas que ellos quieren, pero no se atreven a decirte!"_

 _._

 _1-. Juegos de roles_

 _Toma lápiz, papel y mantén tu atención alerta pues conocerás los pasos para realizar un_ _juego de rol sexual_ _._

 _Identifica con cuál_ _personaje_ _te sientes a gusto. ¿Serás la profesora de matemáticas? O tal vez la dulce y_ _sensual lolita_ _que cautivó el corazón de su maestro en el colegio. Cuando lo hayas definido, adopta el papel e imprégnale características propias. Esto le dará un sello personal a tu interpretación._

 _Dialoga con tu pareja_ _y acuerden, mutuamente, una decoración apropiada para recrear la escena._

 _Quítate la blusa_ _, revuelve tu pelo, utiliza maquillaje cargado, haz lo que creas necesario para hacer la experiencia más vívida y placentera._

 _Aquí te damos algunos ejemplos:_

 _Maestro alumna: ¿Cuánto es 2 + 2?_

 _Secretaria y jefe: ¡Entrégueme ese informe!_

 _Doctor y paciente: ¡Cúreme doctor!_

 _Policía: ¡Alto ahí! ¡Está usted arrestada!_

 _Plomero: Tengo una fuga ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

 _La dinámica consiste en que puedes decidir si obedecer a tu pareja, o no hacerlo y entonces habrá un castigo, el elegirá la manera de castigarte (Esposarte, darte de nalgadas, ¡Lo que se le ocurra!)._

 _._

Los ojos de la chica estaban casi saliendo de sus cuencas, y de pronto una serie de imágenes de Brick "Castigándola" desfilaron por su cabeza, no podía imaginarse en ninguna de esas situaciones, ni se sentía cómoda con ninguna de ellas, pero ¿Y si eso era lo que el quería? Después de todo era un chico, un chico bastante… intenso.

.

Y sin dejar de sentirse abrumada, pasó al siguiente punto.

.

 _2.- ¡Miren una Porno juntos!_

 _._

 _Aunque no lo creas, una gran idea para encender la llama entre ustedes es que visiten su sex shop favorita y escojan una película de su agrado. Posteriormente traten de imitar las escenas que están ahí ¡Excitante y divertido!_

.

¡¿Una película pornográfica con Brick?! Entonces se dirigió a su ordenador y se decidió a visitar alguna de las páginas más comunes para apreciar este tipo de "Arte" y comenzó a leer los títulos que se mostraban.

.

" _Adolescente caliente ordeña su coño ante la cámara"_

" _India picante se desnuda"_

" _Rubia muy zorra se entrega a oficial de policía"_

.

No aguantó mas y cerró su ordenador portátil. ¿Es esto lo que los chicos quieren? ¿Es esto lo que su novio quiere? Dio un respiro hondo, y volvió a abrirla optando por ver el de la rubia y el policía, ya que era precisamente un juego de roles.

.

" _Oh oficial Jones, ¿Acaso piensa arrestarme?"_

" _Usted ha sido muy, muy mala"_

" _Ahh oficial ¿Esto está bien?"_

" _Cállate, aquí yo decido qué está bien"_

" _Ah me encanta… siga, siga"_

 _*Sonido de gemidos muy intensos*_

.

Cerró de nuevo de golpe su ordenador, pero esta vez se puso de pie. Su novio jamás había gemido así con ella. No era que no lo hiciera, lo hacía, pero no de esa forma, no a esa magnitud, en cambio ella, ella debía hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos por dejar de gritar, y eso no podía significar nada bueno. ¿A caso él no era feliz con sus encuentros? ¿Por qué no podían ser igual de placenteros para ambos?

.

Entonces tomó aquel trozo de papel (una vez más) y se decidió a leer el siguiente punto.

.

 _3.- Juguetes sexuales_

 _Los juguetes sexuales son un tabú, pero tienen más beneficios de los que piensas._

 _Lo cierto, es que a pesar de que no se hable de ellos, sus efectos son bastante positivos. Además, tienen más usos de los que pensamos. Por otro lado, es importante resaltar que los_ **** _juguetes sexuales_ __ _no tienen por qué ser un sustituto, pueden ser perfectamente un complemento al sexo con tu pareja_

 _¡_ _Harán que te conozcas mejor!_

 _Si hay algo que caracteriza a los_ _juguetes sexuales_ _es que te permiten conocerte a ti misma. Te será mucho más fácil_ _descubrir_ _qué te gusta y qué no, tu zona más sensible… Esto reforzará las_ _relaciones sexuales_ _con tu pareja, y serán mucho más placenteras._

 _En pocas palabras ¡Aumentarán tu confianza!_

 _._

Bueno, esa idea no parecía tan descabellada. Es decir, ella podría probar por ella misma, aumentar su confianza y conocerse un poco más, así sabría mejor que quiere, que le gusta, como le gusta y no sería tanto problema tomar la iniciativa ya que estaría mas acostumbrada. El problema ahora era ¿En dónde conseguirlos?

.

Ella no era cualquier persona, ¡Era una Powerpuff Girl! Y verla en ese tipo de establecimientos podría suponer una primicia exclusiva en cualquiera de las revistas mas famosas, ya que no solo era parte del grupo de superheroínas mas popular en el país entero, sino que ella era nada más y nada menos que su líder, la intachable y siempre perfecta Blossom Utónio.

.

Así que después de pensárselo un buen rato tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de una de sus mejores amigas dispuesta a contarle todo.

.

¿Entonces quieres que compre para ti un dildo? – Dijo Robin. La peliroja asintió sonrojada.

Bloss, no tienes porque ponerte así, estas son cosas mas comunes de lo que piensas y no está mal experimentar algunas cosas por ti misma, además me alegra que Brick y tu sean felices y que pienses en lo que él quiere o necesita.

.

La chica no sabía desde cuando su mejor amiga, la inocente Robin se había vuelto una especie de gurú en las artes sexuales o del autoconocimiento, pero hacia sonar a su maestra de educación sexual como una auténtica monja. Tal vez sus amigas tenían razón.

.

Y me alegra que no hayas ido a comprarlos por ti misma, yo en lo personal prefiero pedir estas cosas por internet, y que lleguen a mi casa, es mucho mas discreto. – Dijo acercándose a uno de sus cajones.

Bloss, estas cosas no se comparten, y debes ser cuidadosa ¿Está bien? – Dijo mientras sacaba un paquete del cajón – Este me llegó antier, planeaba usarlo con Brace este fin de semana, pero tómalo, ni siquiera lo he abierto – Y extendió aquella caja hacia la superheroína – Aunque yo te recomendaría que antes de empezar con todos estos juegos sexuales comenzaras con algo mas simple, en lo que solo intervengan ustedes dos.

¿A que te refieres? – Preguntó la ojirrosa con curiosidad

A que todo esto suena para parejas muy experimentadas y ustedes apenas comienzan. Bloss ¿Alguna vez has probado el sexo oral con tu chico? – Preguntó, y la pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

Entonces comienza con eso. Necesitan cosas más íntimas, ya habrá tiempo para intentar todo de cuanta revista encuentren, pero por ahora lo mas importante es que estén cómodos y se conozcan.

Gracias Robin, en realidad no sabía con quien hablar sin que esto saliera en las revistas mañana. – Y la abrazó

Para eso estamos las amigas – Respondió la morena

.

Sin más que decir, la peliroja tomó él pequeño paquete y se dirigió a su casa.

.

Por otro lado, cierto pelirrojo volaba de un lado a otro. Eran las 2 de la madrugada, y no podía dormir, al siguiente día era sábado, así que no iba a encontrarse con su novia en la escuela, por lo que decidió hacerle una visita nocturna para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que la chica no estaba en su habitación.

.

Esto le molestó ¿A dónde podría haber ido si la ciudad estaba en orden y era la puta madrugada?

.

Blossom estaba rara desde esa tarde, y él no se iría a casa así, por lo que abrió la ventana y se dispuso a esperarla ahí hasta que ella volviera, pero parecía que esta era la noche de las sorpresas para el líder de los Rowdy, porque no pueden imaginar su cara cuando se sentó en la silla de escritorio de su adorada novia y observó la revista que ella había dejado abierta sobre la mesa, la tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a leerla.

.

De todas las cosas que pudo imaginarse que iba a encontrar en el escritorio de Blossom Utónio, esa jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza, entonces recargó los codos en la mesa, presionando sin querer el teclado de su computadora, y ¡Oh vaya! ¡Más sorpresas para Brick Him! Pero esta vez observó las páginas que su novia tenia abiertas y comenzó a reproducirse el sugestivo video entre una rubia y el "oficial Jones".

.

Cuandó la chica entró a su habitación observó a un Brick perplejo y sonrojado mirando fijamente a un video pausado en una escena que ella no había visto aún.

.

¡¿Brick que haces aquí?!

Yo… tu… ¿En donde estabas? – Dijo el chico ya un poco más calmado

Necesitaba ver a alguien. – Dijo escondiendo el paquete que traía en las manos.

¿Ese alguien tiene que ver con… esto? – Preguntó tranquilamente pero aún desconcertado.

.

La chica desvió la mirada y aprovechó para sentarse en la cama y esconder entre las almohadas lo que llevaba en las manos.

.

Bloss ¿Qué es todo esto? – Dijo mientras levantaba la revista que la chica había dejado en su escritorio.

Yo, no lo sé. – Respondió desviando la mirada.

.

Él se acercó despacio y se sentó a su lado, pero al notar la incomodidad de su novia con la situación, no pudo hacer mas que dar un largo suspiro y pasar la mano por una de las mejillas de la chica, haciendo que lo volteara a ver muy sonrojada.

.

Bloss, estamos juntos ¿No? Eso significa que puedes contarme cualquier cosa. Te he visto toda, te he sentido toda, y te conozco mas de lo que piensas, tu no eres de las que hace estas cosas ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

.

Ella se levantó y comenzó a explicarle la historia de toda su mañana, la clase de educación sexual, la charla con las chicas, pero omitió la parte del juguete y le dijo que había ido a hablar con Robin por una segunda opinión.

.

Es ridículo - Respondió el chico – Por que tendrías que hablar sobre lo que me gusta con tu mejor amiga, o informarte de ello con los editores de una revista, personas que jamás han estado en nuestros momentos juntos, porque son precisamente solo de los dos. Bloss, si querías saber si estaba satisfecho ¿Entonces por qué no solo preguntaste?

No es tan sencillo, Brick. – Respondió ya más calmada.

¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¿Es que acaso no te he dado la confianza suficiente? ¿No confías en mí?

¡Lo hago! Es solo que, no lo sé. – Respondió.

Me molesta que hayas compartido nuestra intimidad con tus amigas, cosas muy nuestras, Bloss esto no es un foro grupal, si querías saber si era feliz o querías probar cosas nuevas entonces debiste decírmelo a mi ¡A mí! No a ellas.

Lo siento – Dijo la chica cabizbaja

.

Lo cierto era que Brick no era un chico cualquiera, podría parecer frio y tosco, en ocasiones insensible, pero con ella en verdad se había esforzado. Se había esforzado para que se sintiera segura, cómoda, para que confiara en él, para que se sintiera plena y le había mostrado un lado de él que nadie conocía.

.

De pronto darse cuenta de que había preferido compartir esas cosas que el había designado solo para ella, por no tener la confianza de hablarlas con él, le molestaba y mucho, se sentía como si todos aquellos esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano, como si ninguna de sus atenciones, de sus tratos especiales, hubieran sido suficientes.

.

Me voy a casa. – Dijo él antes de abrir la ventana y salir volando en dirección a su hogar.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurrió normal para él, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y al anochecer se dedicó a meditar todo lo que había pasado. En realidad, no estaba molesto con ella, estaba molesto con la situación en general. Tampoco podía culparla, eran sus primeras experiencias después de todo y es normal que tuviera dudas, pero que no hubiera confiado en el era algo que lo decepcionaba y lo irritaba bastante.

.

Se dispuso entonces a consultarlo con la almohada y después de muchos intentos logró quedarse dormido.

.

Su sueño había estado tranquilo hasta que sintió algo deslizarse entre sus cobijas.

Abrió los ojos y percibió la figura femenina que se acomodaba despacio en su pecho.

.

De verdad lo siento – Susurró apenas audiblemente y sollozando un poquito.

.

Había estado llorando y el se percató de ello enseguida, así que la apretó contra él y le dio un beso en la frente.

.

Ya no importa, ahora duerme. – Le dijo, y así fue. La chica se quedó plácidamente dormida y el despertó al día siguiente con ella aún en su pecho, con su pijama rosa de pantalón y camisa, sus calcetines calientitos y su cabello suelto esparcido por aquí y por allá.

.

Debajo de sus ojos podía observarse una zona ligeramente hinchada y enrojecida, y sus manos estaban aferradas a su camisa.

.

De todas las maneras en las que pudo imaginar ver a su contraparte, jamás hubiera pensado que algún día la vería precisamente así, tan vulnerable y tan triste. Desde pequeños siempre había sido exigente e imparable, y verla ahí aferrada a el mientras sus ojos trataban de recuperarse del llanto y su cuerpo recobraba energías no le era placentero.

.

Unas horas más tarde, se removió en su lugar despacio cuidando que no se despertara, desabrochó su camisa para no soltarla de sus manos y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado.

Al llegar a la cocina se dispuso a preparar algo de café y picar algo de fruta.

.

¿¡Brick, acaso estas cocinando!? – Gritó Butch mientras bajaba las escaleras

Cállate, hay gente dormida. – Contestó secamente.

Nop, no la hay, sabes que los domingos por la mañana todos salen desde temprano. A menos que, tu tengas visitas, claro. – Dijo mirándolo pícaramente.

No es lo que piensas, ella está dormida arriba, así que haz silencio. – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia a su hermano.

Claro, claro, es más, ya iba de salida y no creo llegar en un bueeeen rato, si sabes a lo que me refiero. – Dijo aun sin quitar su mirada pícara y salió volando por la ventana.

.

Al terminar, el pelirrojo entró a la habitación con una charola de pan tostado, fruta y café recién hecho. Dejó la charola en su escritorio y miró a su novia que seguía dormida. La observó respirar aferrándose a la almohada que el había dejado en su lugar, para que no notara su ausencia.

.

Blossom Utónio tenía el sueño sumamente ligero, y siempre estaba en estado de alerta, pero esta vez dormía tan apaciblemente y parecía tan cansada que el no pudo despertarla.

.

Una hora mas tarde la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos y observó a su novio en una silla frente a ella leyendo un libro cuyo nombre no alcanzó a distinguir.

.

Buenos días, he preparado el desayuno, pero creo que ya está frio, aunque el café sigue caliente. – Le dijo.

Gracias, está bien, no tengo mucha hambre de igual forma - Respondió la chica incorporándose en la cama.

.

Lo que el observó fue la imagen más tierna del mundo, su novia somnolienta entre almohadas y cobijas, con su camisón rosa y el pantalón de pijama a juego, sus calcetas blancas, su pelo un poco desordenado y sus manos tallándose los ojos en su afán de terminar de despertarse.

.

Acercó a ella una taza de café, pero ella la dejó en la mesita de noche y preguntó - Sigues molesto, ¿verdad?

.

El suspiró hondo, pero no respondió.

.

Creo que será mejor que me vaya – Dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a tomar sus cosas.

.

No estoy molesto. Es solo que no lo entiendo Bloss. – Dijo tranquilamente - Creí que confiabas en mí, en verdad me esforcé mucho para que te sintieras cómoda y tranquila, además siento que esas cosas deben ser solo nuestras, si no estabas conforme, o hacía algo mal debiste decírmelo a mí.

¿Y tú? ¿Estas satisfecho conmigo? – Preguntó desviando la mirada.

¿De qué demonios hablas? - Cuestionó su novio sin entender.

A veces siento que lo haces todo tu, a veces me pregunto si quisieras que yo haga ciertas cosas, no lo sé, a los chicos les gustan ciertas cosas. – Añadió la pelirroja.

¿Es por esa revista verdad? – Preguntó sin obtener respuesta.

Bloss, no he visto cosa mas ridícula que esa revista. No quiero esposarte, o pegarte, ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que estemos juntos como hasta ahora. – Dio un largo suspiro, y continuó – Estas cosas son muy nuestras y me gustas así, Dios, eres jodidamente excitante, toda por completo. No digo que no sería agradable cada vez hacer mas cosas, o que no me gustaría que tomaras la iniciativa de vez en cuando, pero a penas llevamos unas semanas desde que estamos juntos, todo eso requiere tiempo.

.

Ella jugaba con sus dedos sin terminar de entender.

.

Mira, soy feliz contigo así, ¿De acuerdo? Y lo único que cambiaría de ti, es que te sintieras en confianza y me dijeras que te gusta, que no te gusta y si un día quieres hacer algo diferente. Bloss a estas alturas del partido haría lo que me pidieras con tal de que me dejes hacerte el amor una vez más. Pero no puedo adivinar lo que quieres si no me lo dices y es molesto, porque si yo quisiera algo de ti o no me sintiera satisfecho en algún sentido, tuviera la confianza de pedírtelo en vez de darle santo y seña a mis amigos de lo que hacemos en la cama.

Ella al fin lo entendió, ¿Cómo se hubiera sentido si Brick le hubiera contado a uno de sus hermanos o de sus amigos cosas tan personales? Entonces tomó aire, se armó de valor y le dijo – Brick soy muy feliz contigo, me siento plena y satisfecha, pero si hay algo que me gustaría hacer.

El la miró fijamente – Dime

.

Pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, ella se acercó a la silla en donde su novio estaba sentado y se posicionó entre sus piernas, posteriormente se sentó sobre el quedando ambos de frente.

.

El pelirrojo la miró sin comprender hasta que ella lo tomó del cuello e inició un beso bastante apasionado.

.

De todas las ocasiones en las que Blossom Utónio lo había besado, jamás había sido como esa.

.

" _Hola tigresa, adiós gatita"_

 _._

Pensó para sus adentros y sonrió mientras la chica continuaba con aquel hambriento beso. Entonces se dedicó a desvestirla, la tomó de la cintura y se levantó con ella en esa misma posición acercándose a la cama, donde se dejó caer junto con ella, quedando sobre la chica y con sus caderas entre las blancas piernas de su contraparte.

.

Estaba listo para comenzar a tocarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, esta se giró quedando sobre él, y sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

.

Se levantó de la cama y el levantó sus caderas para ayudarla en su labor, pero cuando vio las intenciones de la chica se sentó de golpe y la miró a los ojos.

.

¿Pasa algo malo? – Preguntó ella.

Espera un momento – Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

.

Posteriormente buscó en la alacena y revolvió algunos cajones encontrando al fin lo que buscaba. Sintió los pinchazos en su entrepierna mas fuertes que antes y sonrió para si mismo. Esa chica iba a acabar matándolo después de todo, pero no de las formas que el hubiera pensado un par de años atrás.

.

Entró en la habitación y la encontró sentada en el piso mirándolo extrañada.

.

El chico sacó el frasco que sostenía en sus manos y ella no entendió para que era podría servirles la mermelada de fresa.

.

La miró y le dijo – Bloss, es mejor que la primera vez que lo hagas sea con un sabor al que ya estés acostumbrada.

Pero es que cuando tu…

Confía en mí, es muy diferente lamer aquí y allá, que meter a todo mi "amigo" en tu boca. – Le respondió consciente de la semejante intrusión que podía representar para ella aquella tarea.

.

Entonces la chica tomó el frasco de mermelada, y el se sentó en el sillón de al lado, ella se posicionó entre sus piernas y primero comenzó a tocarlo.

.

Movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo mientras aquel pedazo de carne palpitaba entre sus dedos y crecía como si fuera a reventarse. Pero su parte favorita fue ver que inclusive al primer roce su novio desviaba la mirada y apretaba los descansa brazos de aquel sillón con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Desde ese punto, podía observar muchas cosas, la respiración agitada de su novio, como comenzaba a sudar a medida que ella cambiaba de velocidad, y su pecho subiendo y bajando intensamente.

.

Y cuando el menos lo pensó, ella derramó parte de aquel líquido rojo por todo su miembro y lo metió hasta donde pudo en su boca.

.

Al fin entendió a lo que se refería su novio. Aun si el sabor le parecía agradable, no dejaba de ser una intrusión importante, que a veces le provocaba pequeñas arqueadas, pero ni estas disminuían el deseo que tenía por verlo en éxtasis solo por ella.

.

Y conforme se iba acostumbrando a jugar, empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos roncos por parte del chico, y la piel de aquellos descansabrazos desgarrarse a medida que el los apretaba.

.

Ella aumentó el ritmo y supo que jamás cabria "todo aquello" en su boca, así que tomó la base de su miembro con sus manos y comenzó a subir y bajar apretando aquella zona por todos lados.

.

Bloss, por Dios… - Susurraba el chico.

.

Ella sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse, y comenzó a hacer pequeños gemidos al compás de sus movimientos y tal vez este fue el detonante de su novio.

.

Blos yo… no pue… do… - Dijo entrecortadamente entre gemidos roncos y audibles.

.

No iba a correrse en la boca de su novia la primera vez que lo hacían. Así que sin previo aviso se levantó, la tomó de la cintura haciendo que instintivamente ella rodeara su torso con sus piernas, la pegó a la pared, y susurró – Ya no puedo más.

.

Y sin previo aviso, se introdujo en ella de una estocada causando que esta gimiera de tal forma que agradecieron que aquella casa estuviera situada en un lugar tan alejado de la sociedad, que no pudieran escucharla.

.

Y así comenzó a embestirla de forma rápida e intensa, mientras la escuchaba gemir y ella lo escuchaba gemir a él. Los sonidos de cada uno eran el detonante del otro, y cuando ella no aguantó mas el la sintió retorcerse entre sus brazos. Unas cuantas estocadas mas y el terminó de vaciarse en su interior.

.

La chica lo veía agitada y con los ojos húmedos y entrecerrados por la excitación.

.

Brick yo… eso fue… - Dijo tratando de controlar su respiración.

No Bloss, no hemos acabado, estamos lejos de acabar – Le susurró lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el tiró un par de almohadas en el piso y la hincó ahí para posteriormente hacerla recargase en la cama.

.

La chica quedó con las rodillas en las almohadas que estaban en el piso, y su torso en recargado sobre la cama.

.

Dime que quieres que siga. – Le dijo mirándola mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas y rozaba su entrada con su miembro.

.

La chica sintió de nuevo la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar y le susurro – Por… fav…or… sigue

.

Fue suficiente para que el entrara en ella de nuevo pero esta vez de una forma mas intensa, y no tan rápida. Apretó sus caderas y aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras la escuchaba gemir y la veía aferrarse a las sábanas.

.

Y cuando vio que la chica estaba al borde de su segundo orgasmo le susurró

.

"Bloss, por favor, perdóname por esto"

.

Ella no entendió, hasta que sintió que la tomaban del cabello haciendo que esta arqueara la espalda. No lo jaló demasiado brusco, ni era doloroso, era como si hubiera acomodado su cabeza y con ello su columna, pero esta nueva posición hacía que las embestidas se sintieran más y más intensas, si antes sentía que el chico había cavado ya bastante profundo, no se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

.

La escuchó gemir, resultado de su segundo orgasmo, y el se inclinó hacia ella, recargándose en su espalda mientras se aferraba a su cintura para dar sus últimas estocadas antes de correrse nuevamente en su interior.

.

Permanecieron así un tiempo, sin saber que hacer o decir. Lo que había pasado momentos antes había sido sin duda diferente y aún no podían procesarlo por completo.

.

Ambos estaban demasiado sensibles, así que salió de ella con cuidado escuchando un ligero quejido por parte de su novia, la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama metiéndose entre las sábanas con ella. Posteriormente se recostó en el pecho de la chica y tomó una de sus manos para acariciarla hasta quedarse dormido.

.

.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer niños! Creo que es todo por hoy. Espero lo pasen bien y les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. Besos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Algo corto, pero aquí va. Ya casi lo terminaba, pero como he estado ocupada, decidí mejor publicarles el avance. Millones de gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad agradezco su tiempo y su esfuerzo y, sobre todo, que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia. Soy relativamente nueva en todo esto, así que espero este capítulo sea de su agrado. Estoy totalmente abierta a críticas constructivas y consejos. En verdad, gracias por todo. 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Habría dormido tal vez unas cinco horas, que se sintieron como veinte, pero era hora de despertar.

.

Esa habitación tenía olores muy particulares, el del sudor de unas horas antes, por ejemplo, y la esencia de su novia junto con su shampoo desparramados por todas las esquinas.

.

Pero su parte favorita era tal vez despertar oyendo el tranquilo y profundo ruido del corazón de su contraparte, al compás de su delicada respiración que a su vez hacia juego con el sueño mas tranquilo del mundo.

.

Dicen que tenemos aproximadamente 9 sueños diferentes al dormir, aun así, solo podemos recordar el 20% de uno, y Brick Him estaba seguro de que todos esos sueños debían ser apacibles e imperturbables. De lo segundo se encargaría el mismo.

.

No sabía como había pasado de usar la ultima gota de su sudor para acabar con su vida, y ahora estaba ahí, entre sus brazos, y el la miraba queriendo encerrarla debajo suyo para que nada la despierte, para que nada la lastime y siga tan viva y tan tranquila como en esos momentos.

.

Ella estaba boca arriba, con un brazo en la nuca del chico, y el otro flexionado a un lado de su cuerpo de la manera mas despreocupada. El estaba boca abajo, sobre su cuerpo, mirándola de frente, con la cabeza recargada en uno de sus brazos mientras el otro comenzaba a acariciarla.

.

Pasó sus dedos acomodando su larga cabellera, después rozando su respingada naricita, y luego acariciando muy suavemente todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, pero sin despertarla.

.

Y cuando ella abrió sus ojos, se encontró con la intensa mirada de su contraparte masculino.

.

Brick, ¿Desde cuando tu… - Pero no pudo terminar

Desperté hace ya un rato – Dijo interrumpiéndola – Pero está bien. Me gusta verte dormir.

.

La chica se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada, simplemente sonrió tímidamente y el respondió con una media sonrisa y algo de brillo en su mirada.

.

Creo que es hora de que me vaya – Añadió la pelirroja - El profesor debe estarse preguntando en donde estoy.

Bien - Respondió mientras ella se enrollaba entre las sábanas para buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por aquí y por allá, y el la veía.

.

Se cambió de a poquito en el baño cuya puerta dejó sin querer a medio cerrar, y posteriormente se fue no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de complicidad, para después salir volando por la ventana.

.

El sintió su habitación vacía justo después de ver al último de sus cabellos abandonar aquel sitio y se preguntó si eso era el amor.

.

.

Esa misma noche, Blossom peinaba su cabello cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido, y algunos pasos avanzar de la ventana hacia ella, ni siquiera tuvo que voltear, reconocería ese aroma a kilómetros.

.

El chico se sentó en la cama y después se tumbó hacia atrás poniendo los brazos en su nuca. Ella sabía que él quería decirle algo, así que se quedó en silencio esperando.

.

Deberíamos vivir juntos. – Soltó.

¿Qué? – Respondió la chica confundida.

Lo que oiste, deberíamos vivir juntos. – Dijo mirando al techo como si este fuera lo único que quedaba para ver sobre la faz de la tierra.

No es tan simple, Brick. – Añadió su contraparte.

Claro que lo es, buscamos un buen sitio, mudas tus cosas allá y vivimos juntos. – Dijo como si esto fuera lo más natural del mundo.

No es tan simple, Brick. – Repitió.

Y tampoco es tan complicado, Bloss. A menos, claro, que no quieras vivir conmigo – Dijo volviendo a la seriedad con la que inició la conversación.

No es que no lo quiera, es solo que hay otros aspectos a considerar, noso… - Y fue interrumpida.

Podría hacerte el amor todas las noches, y las mañanas inclusive los medio días, no tendrías que preocuparte porque debes irte, o por el tiempo que pasemos juntos, o por no gritar tan alto como quieras. – Esto último lo dijo acercándose a ella, poniéndose en cuclillas ante la chica que estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio, y acercándose a su boca peligrosamente.

Pero su estrategia esta vez no funcionó como esperaba.

Brick, quiero terminar mi carrera antes de comenzar a pensar esas cosas. Además, necesitaremos un trabajo estable yo… - Pero fue interrumpida.

Yo puedo resolver la parte del dinero – Añadió.

Brick no pienso vivir de dinero robado. ¡Soy una superpoderosa! ¿Cómo atraparía a los demás criminales mientras dejo que mi pareja tome lo que le plazca para mí? – Respondió y su contraparte regresó a su posición inicial.

Además, no llevamos mucho saliendo, debemos conocernos más, saber si somos lo que queremos realmente. – Esto último si lo molestó.

Bien. – Dijo para levantarse de la cama y luego salir volando.

.

.

La noche transcurrió entre insomnios y preguntas para ambos, y cuando menos pensaron el sol salía de nuevo, y había que ir a la escuela.

.

Entrando al salón de clases Blossom se encontró con su novio sentado mirando por la ventana en su asiento habitual. Debía reconocer que entrar a la escuela y no verlo para recibirla y caminar juntos le había extrañado demasiado, y más le había extrañado el hecho de que ni siquiera se hubiera percatado de su presencia en esos momentos.

.

Al principio pensó que no había ido a clase, pero entrando ahí estaba, aparentemente despreocupado mirando por la ventana como si nada importara suficiente.

.

Claro, aparentemente, porque ella lo conocía y sabia a la perfección que el chico estaba haciendo de todo, menos dejar de pensar. Se acercó para preguntarle si estaba todo en orden cuando escuchó su nombre.

.

Señorita Utónio, pase a la oficina del director por favor. – Dijo la profesora, y la susodicha no tuvo mas remedio que dar media vuelta y regresar, mientras su novio la veía retirarse de aquel sitio.

.

.

Buenos días, señorita Utónio. – Exclamó un hombre regordete y educado que yacía sentado del otro lado de un escritorio de madera con detalles tallados a mano.

Buenos días, director ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? – Respondió

Claro que sí, tome asiento. – Y la chica obedeció.

Tenemos un estudiante de intercambio, estará aquí tal vez un par de meses y necesita un hogar que pueda recibirlo. Como presidenta del comité estudiantil y además alumna ejemplar, creo que no hay mejor sitio que su casa para que pueda acomodarse. – Dijo - Además, al ser ustedes las chicas superpoderosas es lo mas seguro, tanto para él por la protección que las tres representan, como para ustedes mismas, ya que no creo que tenga la posibilidad de herirlas de alguna forma, ni creo que quiera hacerlo, es un estudiante ejemplar. Pero ya me conoce, tomo mis precauciones.

Entiendo. No creo que el profesor tenga ningún problema, y tenemos una habitación extra en casa que podemos adecuar. ¿Tiene el conocimiento de el día de su llegada? - Preguntó la chica.

Si, llegará mañana mismo por la noche, lamento no haberle avisado antes, voy llegando a la ciudad. – Añadió la figura masculina.

No se preocupe, de cualquier manera, es bien conocido que los alumnos de intercambio siempre se quedan con algún miembro del comité estudiantil, así que prácticamente es una idea que damos por hecha en uno u otro momento. – Respondió la chica con naturalidad.

Bueno, sin mas por el momento, puede retirarse a tomar el resto de sus clases. – Dijo finalmente.

.

Blossom asintió con la cabeza suavemente, llamó al profesor para avisar que tendría un invitado especial un tiempo y se dirigió al aula de clases pensativa. Al entrar, buscó al portador de orbes rojizos casi por inercia, pero no estaba allí. ¿En dónde se había metido?

.

El día había transcurrido por completo, ella ya iba de vuelta a casa y no había ni rastro de su novio, supuso que lo mejor sería buscarlo por la mañana, pero la mañana llegó y se fue y seguía sin haber rastro de el por ningún lado.

.

Ella caminaba de vuelta a casa pensativa. Estaba decidido, iría a buscarlo a esta misma noche si no tenia noticias suyas, pero por ahora se dirigiría a casa a ayudarle al profesor con las adecuaciones que faltaban del cuarto de invitados.

.

Entró a su habitación caminando con pesadez, y al llegar vio a su novio tendido en la cama, dormido.

.

Por un momento olvidó todo lo que había pasado, depositó u suave beso en su frente, y bajó para regresar a su habitación con un ligero aperitivo y un poco de leche.

.

Cubrió al chico con sus sábanas y puso seguro a su habitación. Cuando su acompañante despertó, estaba envuelto en cobijas abrazado a una pierna de su novia y no traía sus zapatos puestos. Su contraparte estaba semi sentada a su lado escribiendo en su laptop mientras hojeaba algunos libros.

.

Blossom Utónio era perfécta. Y era suya.

.

Apretó un poco mas su pierna, y ella pudo darse cuenta de que su novio había despertado, así que hizo todo a un lado, y se removió en la cama bajando al punto en el que la cabeza del pelirrojo quedó a la altura de su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza apretándolo contra ella.

.

El devolvió el abrazo y ella supo que era momento de hablar.

.

Brick, respecto a lo de… - Pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

No importa. Lo entiendo, fui impulsivo. Olvídalo ¿Sí? – Le dijo, y ella asintió no muy convencida.

.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, hasta que ella interrumpió el contacto para dirigirse a la mesita de noche y acercarle a su contraparte algo de comer.

.

No es gran cosa, pero no tuve tiempo de preparar algo más elaborado, y apuesto a que no llevas nada en el estómago, así que come. – Dijo la pelirroja.

.

Su novio estaba a punto de agradecer, cuando escuchó la voz del profesor llamando a la pelirroja.

Esta le respondió asomándose por la puerta y dirigió la mirada a su novio que comía sentado en su cama.

.

¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó la figura masculina.

Si, bueno, no es gran cosa en realidad, hay un estudiante de intercambio y se quedará aquí un tiempo, me lo solicitó el director. – Respondió.

Vaya. – Contestó intentando sonar despreocupado. La vida sí que era irónica. El quería vivir con ella, y ahora resulta que vivirá con un extraño tal vez los próximos meses.

Ahora vuelvo. Iré a recibir a nuestro invitado. – Dijo la pelirroja.

Te acompaño. - Respondió él terminando el último bocado. Si ya iba a vivir ese tipejo en la casa de su novia, al menos quería saber cómo era.

Pero Brick, el prof… - Trató de decir.

El profesor sabe que estoy aquí, descuida, esta vez entré por la puerta. – Añadió para tranquilizarla.

Bien, en ese caso me gustaría que me acompañaras - Dijo sonriente.

.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras sin mostrarse muy entusiasmados, y oh vaya sorpresa que se dieron ambos cuando al alzar la vista…

.

Buenas noches, Blossom.


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Una vez acabada mi tesis, y terminada mi universidad, me he dado el tiempo de escribir este capítulo que desde hace tiempo tenía a medias.**

 **Gracias al cielo mis horarios estarán un poquito despejados por el siguiente par de semanas y espero terminar los otros capítulos que tengo en mente para entonces. Muchísimas gracias por la espera y los comentarios positivos.**

 **Ayer volví a leer la historia y me di cuenta de algunos errores que, mas que errores, son tremendos horrores, me disculpo por ellos. Como podrán darse cuenta mi experiencia en Fanfics es prácticamente nula, soy más de One-shots por cuestiones de tiempo, pero espero mejorar mucho.**

 **Esta historia tiene para largo, mi plan des describir su relación y como progresa, así, sin tanto drama, sin problemas de mas de un par de capítulos y a sabiendas ya de que terminarán juntos y felices, pero ¿Cómo?**

 **Una relación pasa por demasiadas etapas a medida que madura y (sin afán de presumir) en relaciones largas, soy una especie de experta**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla, gracias por la espera y que lo disfruten 3**

 **-Sofía.**

.

.

.

Pensaba que había sido suficiente, que aquella vez había sido la última, pero los intentos de ese imbécil no le pasaban desapercibidos. No importa cuántas veces explicara que no había sido intencional, ni cuantas veces dijo que no sabía en qué casa lo hospedarían, aun así, solicitó un cambio a SU UNIVERSIDAD, a sabiendas de que era la presidenta del comité estudiantil.

.

A él no le iban los cuentos, y sabia a la perfección que ese pedazo de alimaña había venido por ella, y eso le frustraba demasiado. Pero a pesar de todo, esta vez no le haría los honores de retirarse por la paz, así que se quedó a la cena, a la charla posterior, ayudo con los platos, se despidió de su novia y se fue sin decir mucho.

.

Mientras caminaba a su hogar (si, caminaba), se preguntó que se supone que debía hacer ante toda esta situación. No podía negar que el hecho de que ese idiota viviera en el mismo techo que su novia le irritaba bastante, pero tampoco sabía que hacer al respecto.

.

Ella por su parte tampoco se sentía tan tranquila, su relación aparentemente iba viento en popa y de pronto se presentan ante esta situación. De todas las personas que pudieron solicitar un intercambio tenía que ser PRECISAMENTE DEXTER.

.

Blossom podía anteponer siempre las cuestiones estudiantiles frente a muchas cosas y usualmente se esforzaba por pensar lo mejor de las personas, pero a pesar de todo lo que el chico había dicho, era jodidamente irracional solicitar un intercambio a una escuela más pequeña que la suya en una cuidad mucho menos desarrollada en la que ella vivía.

.

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, y sabía que su novio tampoco, eso conseguía estresarla aún más.

.

Sumado a todo esto ya de por sí bastante complicado, tenía el hecho de que su novio le hubiese propuesto mudarse juntos y no podía imaginar cuanto le molestaba que ahora ella tuviese que vivir precisamente con él, aunque sea solo por un tiempo.

.

Pero aun con todo lo que pasaba, no podía negar que una parte de ella estaba enormemente feliz. Si bien en esa cena no había sido la persona más parlanchina, sus acciones esta vez fueron intachables. Aceptó su invitación a cenar, fue tan cordial como su carácter le permitía y por si todo esto fuera poco, ayudó a recoger la mesa.

.

No cabía la menor duda de lo mucho que estaba esforzándose y esto hacia que, pese a les tensas circunstancias, en el fondo se sintiera importante y feliz.

.

Al siguiente día el ojos carmín se levantó pesadamente de su cama, el día iba a ser largo y el entraba una hora más tarde que de costumbre, pero la anoche anterior había decidido que, a pesar de que su novia seguramente esta vez vendría acompañada, la esperaría como cada mañana.

.

No era que muriera de ganas por ver a Chicken Little acompañando a su chica, pero tampoco le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles esta vez. Aquella noche en el bosque, había prometido no volver a dejarla sola y también que trabajaría sus celos y, joder, vaya que estaba tratando.

.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que la pelirroja apareciera dando indicaciones a su acompañante, pero al verlo se adelantó un poco y sin más le dio un suave beso en la puntita de la nariz.

.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los espectadores, entonces el chico de coleta desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y tendió una mano que su novia tomó gustosa.

.

El científico solo pudo mirar incómodo hacia otro lado y seguirlos a una distancia prudente mientras ella le mostraba las instalaciones.

.

Pasado ya medio día era la hora del almuerzo y las clases habían estado como normalmente. Blossom Utónio debía sentarse a un lado de el nuevo estudiante e introducirlo a la escuela apropiadamente, pero para ser honesta era algo que comenzaba a cansarla.

.

Desde hace ya tiempo que no había estado con su novio y su último encuentro no la había dejado precisamente tranquila, necesitaba mas momentos a solas con él, pero su apretada agenda y Dexter a su lado casi las 24 horas del día lo volvían casi imposible.

.

La noche comenzaba y Blossom aprovechó que su inquilino temporal hubiera salido a llevar unas muestras al profesor una hora antes, así que buscó a su novio para ir juntos a casa.

.

Caminaban en silencio, un silencio cómodo y dulce. Su relación no era la mas comunicativa, claro estaba, pero ambos disfrutaban de aquellos silencios mas que nada en el mundo. No era molesto, no había tensión, solo los dos caminando a sabiendas de que no había necesidad de decir nada.

.

Llegaron a casa y Brick Him decidió esta vez no escabullirse de manera clandestina por su ventana, esta vez la dejaría en el portal, se despediría de ella, saludaría su padre si se daba la ocasión y posteriormente se dispondría a marcharse.

.

No es que no quisiera estar con ella, joder, ¡claro que quería! Pero también necesitaba dejar claro que iba en serio, y esa era su manera silenciosa de demostrarle lo mucho que estaba tratando.

.

Hemos llegado – Dijo el pelirrojo

Si, llegamos – Respondió la chica

¿Vas a entrar ahor… - No pudo terminar la oración, porque su novia (de puntitas) lo había tomado de la nuca y había depositado un beso hambriento, que posteriormente se convirtió en uno apasionado y lento.

.

Posó las manos sobre sus caderas regresándola al piso, y la besó en la frente.

.

Tranquila, ya tendremos tiempo para eso – Le dijo, la tomó de las mejillas y depositó un beso casto y dulce a medio sonreír en la boca de su novia.

.

Ella se limitó a abrazarlo por la cintura y el la rodeó con sus brazos acariciando su cabello con una de sus manos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos dispuestos a darse al menos un segundo beso a manera de despedida, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse…

.

Bloss ¿llegaste? – Dijo una cabellera anaranjada mientras la puerta se abría

Este, yo… sí. ¿pasa algo? – Respondió sin muchas ganas.

¡Claro que pasan cosas! Hemos descubierto algo del químico X que puede ser de mucha utilidad, no puedo compartirlo aquí debido a que es, este, confidencial claro. – Dijo mirando a unos ojos carmín que no lucían muy contentos – Pero realmente necesitamos hacerte algunas pruebas, si no te importa.

Vale, voy en un segundo – Respondió desviando la cabeza hacia su novio lanzando una mirada de disculpa.

Tranquila, nos vemos mañana entonces. – Dijo, y salió volando de aquel sitio.

.

Al llegar al laboratorio la pelirroja pudo notar tres cosas, la primera fue la evidente falta de sueño de su padre enmarcando el borde inferior de sus ojos, ella sabía que su padre había estado trabajando horas extra pero no imagino que hasta este punto.

.

La segunda fue que el laboratorio estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, algo no muy usual en el profesor, que procuraba mantenerlo todo en orden. Había latas de refresco, vasos desechables de café barato por doquier y restos de envoltorios de algunos dulces y comida chatarra ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

.

Pero la tercer y ultima cosa que esos ojos rosas pudieron notar y la que la dejó mas inquieta era la sumamente preocupada mirada de su padre al verla entrar en la habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, aquí está un capítulo más, espero que lo disfruten. Saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios, por favor háganme saber si hay algo que no les guste o en lo que pueda mejorar, espero subir el siguiente muy pronto. Gracias por seguir aquí.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Profesor, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó con intriga

Hija, ¡que alivio! - Dijo abrazándola

Profesor, está asustándome – contestó

Blossom, lo que voy a decirte es algo delicado, así que necesitas tomarlo con calma - Le dijo mirándola a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

.

/Al día siguiente/

.

Bloss, no planeas decir nada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó el científico parando en seco en lo que parecía ser en el transcurso a clase mas incómodo del mundo.

¿De que hablas? ¡Por supuesto que no! – Contesto la chica sin adivinar como por que razón el joven la creería una soplona, y más con algo de semejante magnitud.

¿Ni a él? – Le dijo mirando de nuevo al frente, después volvió la vista hacia ella y la observó mirar al piso y luego a sus ojos para contestar.

¿Qué insinúas, Dexter? – Preguntó.

Hablo de que, demonios Bloss, ¡Sales con un jodido supervillano! Y no cualquiera si no EL MISMÍSIMO Brick Him ¡BRICK HIM! Quien ha estado mas cerca que nadie de matarte - Dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Eso quedó atrás, Dexter – Respondió la chica.

¿Te consta? – Le preguntó.

Brick no haría nada para lastimarme y hace ya demasiados años que no encabeza ninguna primicia en el periódico, además esta asistiendo a la universidad – Dijo siendo consciente de que su novio a penas tomaba un par de sus clases, pero no iba a decírselo.

¿Lo han hablado ya? – Le preguntó con un semblante serio.

Ella no respondió.

Bloss ¿Lo han hablado ya? - Volvió a preguntar.

No - Contestó.

¿Entonces como puedes estar tan segura? ¿Cómo demonios puedes saber si esto es, o no, una estrategia para terminar contigo? ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo si ni siquiera sabes que planea hacer el resto de su vida? Bloss ¿Cómo puedes salir con alguien que intentó asesinarte un centenar de veces de las formas las crueles que encontró? ¿Cómo demonios puedes salir con alguien como él?

Dexter, basta. Con quien yo salga es mi problema. Además ¿No crees que ya he pensado en todo eso, en todo lo que salir con Brick Him implica? Porque si no lo haces es que, en definitiva, me subestimas. – Dijo molesta y añadió – Brick y yo siempre hemos mantenido nuestros asuntos laborales y nuestras obligaciones en privado, esto no tendría por qué ser diferente, así que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no voy a comentarlo con el y voy a resolverlo, siempre lo resuelvo después de todo. Habiendo aclarado esto ¿ya podemos irnos? – Le dijo molesta.

.

El chico se limitó a caminar hasta encontrarse con el susodicho recargado despreocupadamente en la cerca para entrar a la universidad. Lucía imperturbable, parecía no haberle importado aquellas familias a las que dejó sin hogar y todos aquellos destrozos que en su momento causó.

.

Simplemente estaba ahí, de lo más tranquilo esperando a su novia en una universidad que un par de años atrás había intentado destruir y todos actuaban como si no pasara nada. No lo entendía.

.

La chica se acercó a su novio, lo saludó y girando su cabeza hacia el científico añadió

Ya conoces el camino ¿No, Dexter?

Claro, nos vemos esta noche, por favor no llegues tarde. – Y acto seguido pasó de largo dirigiéndose al laboratorio universitario.

.

De acuerdo, eso estaba muy raro ¡Chicken Little pasó de largo! Simplemente se dirigió a los laboratorios y mencionó algo de trabajar esta noche ¿Trabajar en qué? ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Y por que su novia no había querido acompañarle?

.

Bloss ¿pasa algo que no sepa? - Preguntó

Nada importante, por cierto ¿tienes tiempo de almorzar conmigo hoy? Estaré en los laboratorios del este y me gustaría tener algo de compañía.

Por supuesto, rosadita – Susurró esto último en su oído y ella se hecho a reír.

Parecía tan dulce, tan inofensivo. Brick Him no lastimaría a nadie ¿cierto?

.

¿Qué clase de trabajo tienes que hacer esta noche, Bloss? – Preguntó el ojos rojos con mordiendo una manzana.

Estamos investigando algunas cosas y el profesor necesita hacerme algunas pruebas. Probablemente esté un poco ocupada por un tiempo – Añadió.

Cariño, ocupaciones es tu segundo nombre. Blossom Ocupaciones Utónio, no está nada mal – Dijo bromeando y ella esbozó una sonrisita.

Hablo en serio Brick – Dijo aun sonriendo, para después ponerse seria y preguntar – Oye ¿Alguna vez has pensado en que quieres hacer al salir de la universidad?

¿A que te refieres? – Contestó mirándola.

Tu sabes, no seremos estudiantes por siempre – Dijo ella recogiendo los desechables que habían utilizado.

No lo sé. – Contestó dejándose caer mirando al techo con los brazos cruzados en su nuca.

A lo que me refiero es que, eres fuerte, y me consta a primera mano que también eres bueno con los golpes – Dijo riéndose un poquito, pero al pelirrojo no le causó mucha gracia.

Sabes que no te lastimaría, ¿cierto? – Preguntó en tono serio.

Claro que lo sé, pero ¿y a los otros? – Respondió.

¿A que quieres llegar Bloss? – Dijo comenzando conscientemente a tirar del hilo que guiaba a la bola de estambre que sería a lo que su novia pretendía llegar.

Ella desvió la mirada y no supo como comenzar.

Si quieres que juegue a los héroes contigo no va a pasar. – Soltó, y al ver que su novia continuaba en silencio, añadió – No te confundas Utónio, te quiero a ti, los humanos ciertamente no me importan, si no los he lastimado es por que se a ti si, pero no pienso derramar una gota de sudor por ellos.

.

La pelirroja miró al piso, tal vez Dexter tenía razón y ella no debía decirle nada. La verdad es que no sabía por que las palabras de su novio le dolían, pero esa era una decisión que no podía tomar por él y debía conocer a su novio por quien era, no por la persona que esperaba que fuera.

.

De acuerdo, Brick, respeto eso. – Y continuó comiendo en silencio.

.

El resto de la comida fue silencioso, pero no como siempre, esta vez sus mentes hacían todo el ruido que sus cuerpos no podían, hasta que sonó la línea de emergencia y, sin mirarlo, ella salió volando.

.

Después de acabar con aquel gigante de 10 ojos, acabaron exhaustas, cada superpoderosa se dirigió a su habitación con la esperanza de recibir una buena ducha y posteriormente ir a la cama a recuperarse, todas excepto la pelirroja, que bajó al laboratorio de su padre una vez llegando a casa.

.

¿Estás segura de que estas bien? Esto puede debilitarte y no creo que…

Dexter, estoy bien, no es nada que no haya hecho antes, y entre mas adrenalina haya sido liberada en el combate es mejor ¿no? Así que hagan lo necesario, saben que no hay otra forma – respondió de manera fría la pelirroja mientras veía a su padre aguantar las lagrimas en sus ojos – Profesor, usted sabe que no hay otra forma, así que por favor – Lo miró suplicante y el científico supo que tenía razón.

.

Después de tomar algunas muestras de sangre y hacer algunas pruebas físicas post batalla, la pelirroja subió las escaleras del laboratorio aparentemente bien, para una vez cerrada la puerta dejarse caer en el piso, respirar profundo tres veces y dirigirse a su habitación.

.

Estaba cansada, exhausta, así que se tiró en la cama y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

.

Eran acerca de las ocho en punto de la mañana y su novia no aparecía por ningún lado, lo que era extraño, ella debía estar ahí desde temprano. Divisó a lo lejos una silueta desafortunadamente ya muy conocida para él, y se preguntó por que esta vez no venía acompañado.

.

Tomó sus cosas y con la misma mirada indiferente se acercó al chico y preguntó.

¿En donde está? – Con un semblante mas serio del que le hubiera gustado mostrar.

¿Y yo que sé? – Respondió el científico tratando de apartarse, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por su acompañante.

Por favor, no finjas demencia en estos momentos, solo dime en donde carajos está mi novia y nadie saldrá herido – Respondió.

Oh aquí vamos, el chico malhumorado salió de nuevo. ¿Sabes qué? Puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana Him, a diferencia del resto de la cuidad, que solo te respetan por salir con una superheroína, yo no te tengo miedo, ni respeto alguno, así que apártate de mi camino y por el bien de tu novia, déjame continuar con mis asuntos. – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y pasando de largo.

.

Brick Him estaba que rabiaba ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? No estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no le temiera, y ¿Qué tenía que ver el bien de la Utónio en todo esto? Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba ahora, así que dio un enorme brinco y se dirigió a la casa de la jovencita.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Les dejo este pequeño obsequio en lo que termino de escribir el siguiente capítulo, pasen excelente domingo y por favor háganme saber si les gustó. Gracias.**

.

.

.

.

Dejó de lado aquella revista que se juró había comprado con propósitos meramente informativos y se recostó en la ducha. No tenía una tina, pero tampoco le importó mucho.

.

Apagó los focos, todos excepto el que quedaba frente al lavabo y añadía una iluminación extra si la necesitaba a la hora de maquillarse, pero por si solo ofrecía una luz insuficiente y muy tenue.

.

Respiró hondo tres veces y separó las piernas posicionando una de sus manos en su intimidad mientras daba pequeños roces.

.

Adelante y atrás, luego en círculos y después haciendo pequeños infinitos, justo como la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

.

La revista decía que con la estimulación correcta podría alcanzar un orgasmo que la dejara medianamente satisfecha y eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, de verdad necesitaba estar a solas con el y no entendía por que se volvía tan complicado, estaba segura de que el sentía lo mismo.

.

La clave de una buena masturbación es en definitiva una imaginación poderosa, capaz de divagar en los recuerdos y sueños más privados para convertirlos en realidad por un ratito, y no podía dejar de recordar cómo se sentían las manos de su novio en sus pechos y la sensación tan placentera que tenía cuando su miembro entraba una y otra y otra vez en ella.

.

Recordó también lo que sintió al tenerlo en su boca, las expresiones de su novio, lo jodidamente excitado que estaba, al mismo tiempo que agitaba sus manos un poquito más rápido.

.

La cuestión era concentrarse, concentrarse en lo que siente e imaginárselo a el tocándola, no a ella, así que hizo movimientos un poquito mas toscos, mas gruesos, pero no supo con que parte de sus manos podría imitar la hábil lengua de su novio que, por el contrario, era sumamente delicada.

.

Joder Brick, es que lo haces tan, pero tan bien.

.

Los músculos de sus manos comenzaban a adormecerse y los de sus piernas a contraerse de manera involuntaria, lo que le dificultó un poco su trabajo, pero también aumentaba el placer.

.

Solo un poco mas y estaría listo, solo un poco más y estaría preparada para aguantar hasta la próxima vez que se encontraran, y entonces el pudiera tirar de su cabello otra vez y hacerla sentir plena y satisfecha.

.

Movió un poquito la cadera, para ponerse más cómoda, y notó la sensación que aquel movimiento le trajo, y siendo consciente de ello, comenzó a moverse voluntariamente.

.

Ahora sus manos se movían más rápido, hacían círculos para aumentar el placer, mientras sus caderas iban adelante y atrás con el mismo propósito. Los temblores en sus manos y los músculos de sus piernas la movían un poquito haciendo que los roces fueran todos a diferentes profundidades.

.

No tardó demasiado al encontrar su punto favorito, sintió una oleada de calor en todo el cuerpo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras levantaba la cadera y aceleraba sus movimientos, siguió así más, y más y más tiempo hasta que sintió su intimidad mucho más húmeda y la necesidad de ir disminuyendo la velocidad al tiempo que sus caricias se tornaban más profundas en intensas.

.

Continuó hasta que su sensibilidad aumentó al punto en que las caricias fueron casi dolorosas, y se tiró hacia atrás mientras el agua le acariciaba el cuerpo.

.

Después de un momento se levantó, terminó de ducharse y se metió en la cama susurrando

"Ojalá hubieras sido tu"

Para quedar plenamente dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

**Muy buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas. Como les había dicho, pienso seguir con esta historia hasta el final. 3 Tal vez no tan seguido como les gustaría, o a mí, pero voy a terminarla y no creo que falte poco para eso.**

 **Me interesa muchísimo desarrollar una relación de pareja con los pros y contras que estas representan. Como dije, sin dramas mayores a este.**

 **Posdata: El capítulo pasado fue un obsequio, no está en la historia en un orden cronológico establecido. Así planeo poner algunos cuando simplemente esté inspirada.**

 **Gracias por su paciencia y sus Reviews. De verdad los leo y me ayudan mucho.**

 **He escrito de otras parejas, no soy precisamente buena y me falta MUCHO por pulir y aprender, pero si les interesa, también he escrito de Pucca y Garu, Boruto y Sarada y Miraculous Ladybug (parejas protagonistas) por si gustan pasar a leer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El pelirrojo aterrizó en la ventana de su novia y se dispuso a entrar encontrando a una Blossom Utónio mas que devastada. Se veía débil, pálida, se había metido a la cama sin darse si quiera una ducha y eso era demasiado para ella.

.

Entro asustado y vio un plato con fruta prácticamente sin tocarse, como si hubiese intentado desayunar, pero al final hubiera quedado dormida. Ahora si que no entendía ni puta madre de lo que estaba pasando.

.

Salió volando por la ventana y llegó esta vez con un pequeño botiquín, sacó una jeringa se hizo un torniquete y sacó tres unidades de sangre de su brazo para posteriormente inyectarlas a la chica rápidamente.

.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó. De pronto se sentía otra vez con energía, inmensamente enérgica y renovada y al alzar la vista se encontró con la penetrante mirada de su novio.

.

¿Quién te hizo esto? – Preguntó sin mas

Nadie, Brick. No es lo que piensas. – Respondió evadiendo la mirada.

Entonces explícame, porque no entiendo que putas pasa contigo. – Dijo irritado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

Ayer me hicieron unas pruebas en el laboratorio y se salió un poco de control. Es todo. – Dijo aun sin mirarlo.

¿Pruebas para qué? - Preguntó.

Eso no te incumbe. – Respondió esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y mucho más seria.

Bloss por favor, acabo de inyectarte tres unidades de sangre, cuando tus hermanas y tu nos pateaban el trasero ocupamos a lo mucho una y me dices que no me incumbe. ¡Llegué aquí y estabas irreconocible! ¡¿Pero no me incumbe?! ¡¿Entonces que demonios soy para ti?! – Dijo algo alterado.

Espera ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Preguntó sin terminar de entender.

Es un viejo truco ¿No lo sabias? Cuando mis hermanos y yo acabábamos bastante jodidos, Mojo tenía reservas de sangre tuya y de tus hermanas. Bastaba una unidad y quedábamos como nuevos.

¿Cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó.

No se exactamente como funciona, pero el quimico X en su sangre es compatible con el nuestro, al mezclarse tiene una reacción bastante… peculiar. – Añadió.

Entonces es por eso que de pronto me siento tan bien. – Dijo como uniendo las piezas de todo lo que pasaba. – ¿Eso significa que puedo recibir sangre de ustedes? – Preguntó.

No es tan sencillo. – Dijo el chico – No puedes recibir sangre de Boomer o Butch, eso no tendría ningún efecto en ti. Solo se puede recibir sangre de tu contraparte. Ahora dime ¿De qué putas pruebas estás hablando?

La chica dudó en contarle a Brick todo lo que pasaba, pero al final decidió ser honesta con él, es decir, acababa de revelarle información muy valiosa sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces, entonces ¿Por qué ella sería diferente? – El profesor encontró un fallo en el químico equis en nosotras, era como si no estuviera completo. Eso se manifestó en mi primeramente desde que comencé la pubertad, a veces mis poderes fallaban así que me tomó unas muestras de ADN y comenzó a analizarlas. Al final encontró qué, en efecto, algo faltaba y finalmente nuestros poderes podían desaparecer comenzando con los míos. Ayer después de pelear me hicieron diferentes pruebas físicas, pero esta vez los resultados estuvieron como si nada, así que tomaron nuevas muestras.

Para ser tan listo, el profesor olvidó un detalle importante, Bloss – Añadió el pelirrojo.

¿Cuál? – Respondió.

Todas las especies están hechas para evolucionar, para mejorar y para ello necesitan un complemento. Bueno, soy ese complemento, tu contraparte en masculino. En pocas palabras física y biológicamente me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. – Dijo imperturbable.

¿Desde cuando sabes todo esto, Brick? – Preguntó confusa.

Bueno, no estaba seguro, pero tenía mis sospechas desde hace ya un tiempo. – Respondió.

¿Es por eso que estas conmigo? – Añadió dolida.

No. – Contestó el chico. – No necesitamos vínculos sentimentales Bloss, para estar bien solo necesito un poco de tu quimico X a cada tanto. En pocas palabras, bastaría con una unidad de tu sangre cada vez que me sintiera así y, para variar, no pasa muy a menudo.

Entiendo. -Dijo ella.

Te quiero Utonio, independientemente de si te necesito o no. Así que, hazme un favor y no vuelvas a someterte a esas estupideces. Pudiste decirme desde el principio, ¿Sabes?, y te hubieras evitado mucho.

No es tan sencillo, Brick. – Respondió seriamente.

Ese se ha vuelto tu nuevo lema ¿eh? Pero lo cierto, es que si lo es. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

Dexter me dijo que tu…

Lo que te diga ese imbécil son tonterías. Una vez más, rosadita, nadie puede responderte mejor acerca de las cosas que voy o no voy a hacer excepto yo. No ese imbécil, no tus amigas, ni el profesor, ni tus hermanas, ni siquiera mis hermanos. NADIE. – Añadió irritado.

¿Volverías al crimen, Brick? – Soltó la pelirroja.

No. – Respondió la figura masculina. – Es cierto que aun no se que hacer con mi futuro. Tampoco soy precisamente un partidario de la ley y lo que representa, pero siempre hice lo que me pedían ¿Entiendes? Jamás tuve elección. Peleé con ustedes porque se me ordenó, robábamos cada que Mojo o Him necesitaban algo, y así fue nuestra infancia. Cuando nos deshicimos de Him y Mojo desapareció seguimos con lo que hacíamos por costumbre, pero no pasó mucho para que descubriéramos que ni siquiera tenía sentido. Hasta entramos a la escuela.

Por que se les obligó – Respondió la pelirroja.

¿Ah sí? ¿Y quien hizo eso Bloss? ¿El anciano del alcalde? ¿La policía? Por favor. – Añadió con sarcasmo.

Entiendo, entiendo. Supongo que tienes razón. – Respondió la chica.

.

Y es que ahora que lo ponía en ese contexto, no había cárcel capaz de contenerlos. No había ley ni autoridad que pudiera hacerles frente, tenía sentido que (a pesar de sus múltiples faltas y muestras de desagrado por ciertas cosas) quisieran convivir con mas chicos de su edad, vivir su vida y tratar de ser ciudadanos medianamente civilizados. Ahora si se sentía como una estúpida.

.

Voy a ducharme. – Dijo la pelirroja.

De acuerdo. – Soltó el chico y se dispuso a arreglar la cama y cambiar de sábanas. Ella se sentiría muchísimo mas reconfortada en un sitio limpio.

.

.

.

.

Respuestitas 3

.

.

 **Lirethz :** Muchas Gracias. La historia es mi proyecto personal y voy complementándola a medida que mis nuevas experiencias me lo permiten, así que tiene para largo.

 **Kushi920912 :** Gracias por leerme y no te preocupes, ese siempre ha sido el plan.

 **maestro jedi :** No es tan sencillo. El problema entre esos dos es que EN DEFINITIVA no tienen buena comunicación. Siempre optan por "dejarlo pasar" o "olvidarse del tema" como la mayoría de las parejas jóvenes y testarudas. La historia no simplemente trata de sexo y ya, ese es fácil de conseguir, pero cuando hay vínculos emocionales, no resulta tan sencillo hacer simplemente lo que nos plazca. Muchas gracias por leerme y estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva 3 Posdata: Yo también quiero que manden a Dexter directito al sol.

 **Arabella Li :** Si había pensado en ello y tengo toda la intención de hacerlo, pero me toma mas tiempo ya que soy una chica y es difícil imaginar cómo funciona la masturbación masculina hasta un punto en el que pueda escribirla con todos los detalles que me gustaría. De igual forma, tengo toda la intención de hacerlo.

 **RedHood :** Muchas gracias 3 y gracias por la paciencia.

 **Teana Serenity :** Mucahs gracias por leerme y hacerme parte de tus favoritos, Sayoo


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hice otro más! Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Posdata: Lamento los números 3 en mis respuestas a sus comentarios. Quise poner un corazoncito, pero al parecer no se publican los signos. ¡Buenas noches!**

 **.**

 **.**

Blossom salió de la ducha con su bata de baño y una toalla enrollada en la cabeza para ver a su novio tumbado en su cama boca arriba mirando al techo.

.

¿Brick? – Preguntó.

Dime – Contestó desganado.

Te extraño. – dijo ella.

Estoy aquí, Blossom. – Respondió.

No me refiero a eso. – Dijo desviando la mirada.

Yo también, Bloss. – Respondió el chico.

.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, entonces el chico se sentó, extendió una mano y le dijo – Ven aquí.

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sin dejarla de mirar le dijo – Ya pensaré en algo, nena. Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

Ella soltó una risita y unió sus labios a los de su novio, para después terminar de cambiarse. Había mucho que contarle al profesor.

.

La charla con el profesor se extendió un poco mas de la cuenta, pero este no pudo sentirse mas reconfortado. Cada palabra que salía del pelirrojo le hacía estar cada vez mas convencido de que lo que sentía por su hija era genuino.

Acababa de darle información sumamente valiosa, información que debió constarle suficientes golpes en su infancia y lo soltaba así, sin más.

El pudo esperar a que los poderes de las chicas se debilitaran y entonces terminar con ellas, pero no lo hizo, en cambió estaba ahí recargado en su pared mientras le revelaba todo cuanto sabía.

Dexter por otro lado, no parecía muy convencido. Estaba seguro de que el Him ocultaba algo, debía ocultar algo, la gente no cambia, se lo había dicho su experiencia.

.

Solo hay algo que aún no me queda claro – Añadió el profesor pensativo. – De donde obtenía Mojo toda esa sangre de mis niñas? – Terminó de preguntar.

Esa es una fácil, me extraña que no se haya dado cuenta, profesor, después de todo Mojo viene de su laboratorio. – Respondió el pelirrojo.

¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el profesor con un semblante aún más confundido.

No todos los monstruos que las atacaban lo hacían al azar, o por Saltadilla, algunos de ellos tenían convenios con Mojo, otros eran creados por él para estudiarlas y obtener lo que necesitaba. Como aquella monstruo sanguijuela con sus tentáculos o aquel otro con numerosos dientes. El punto era medirlas y… herirlas. – Dijo esto último desviando la mirada.

.

Dexter, Blossom y el profesor terminaron boquiabiertos. Realmente jamás se les ocurrió que aquel simio fuera tan listo.

.

¿Qué tanto saben de las chicas? – Preguntó Dexter.

A ti no voy a contestarte. – Respondió Brick sin si quiera mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Estás hablando en serio, Him? – Preguntó Dexter ante semejante respuesta.

Da igual si lo hago o no, no vas a creerme porque ¿Quién te asegura a ti o a Bloss que no regresaré a hacer el mal? – Añadió divertido, provocando una mirada llena de furia por parte del científico y esta se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta ante la innecesaria mención de la chica en sus palabras, que probablemente ella haya hablado con él y compartido lo que le había dicho en un par de conversaciones.

Yo te creo, Brick. – Dijo el profesor mirándolo a los ojos. – Supe desde hace mucho que el momento en el que maduraran tus hermanos y tu llegaría. Y si quedaba en mi alguna duda, esta terminó cuando mi hija decidió salir contigo. Ella es lista, y fuerte, y yo la crie. Si ella confía en ti, entonces yo confío en ti.

.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al profesor con sorpresa, pero para la joven pareja eso había sido muy significativo.

.

La verdad no lo sé – Añadió Brick. – Ese mono de mierda nunca solía decirnos nada.

Esa boca, jovencito. – Dijo el profesor llevándose una mano entre las cejas.

Lo siento. – Dijo Brick hasta cierto punto divertido, en toda su vida jamás le habían corregido. – Quise decir que lo poco que sé lo leí una ocasión en el que me filtré en su laboratorio mientras él no estaba y me dio una paliza lo suficientemente fuerte como para ya no querer hacer más preguntas. Después de ese día, movió su guarida y no nos dijo a donde y, cuando desapareció, nosotros tampoco nos preocupamos por buscarla.

Entiendo. – Añadió el profesor. – Pero todo eso debe seguir por ahí en algún lugar ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si esa información cayera en manos equivocadas?

La buscaré. – Añadió el de orbes rojos.

Yo voy a ayudarte. – Dijo la chica.

.

Después de hablar un par de minutos más, la pelirroja fue por un poco de agua a la cocina y Brick vio esto como su oportunidad para hablar con el profesor.

.

Profesor, una cosa más. – Dijo seriamente.

Dime, muchacho – Respondió curioso.

Si necesita hacer más pruebas, hágamelas a mí en su lugar. – Dijo seriamente – Y no es una sugerencia.

¿Por qué? – Dijo el profesor, aunque ya conocía esa respuesta.

Ella pelea con monstruos casi a diario, yo no hago mucho. – Dijo, aunque sabía que esa era solo la mitad de lo que pensaba.

Podrías ayudar. – Añadió el profesor. – Si pelearas con ella no solo ayudarías, podrías cuidarla, muchacho.

Yo no estoy hecho para esas cosas, profesor. Pensé que eso ya lo tenía claro. – Dijo algo irritado.

Nadie nacemos para algo, Brick, es la vida la que nos pone en situaciones en las que podamos decidir. Piénsalo. – Dijo mientras observaba a su hija entrar en la habitación con vasos de limonada para todos.

.

 **Hasta aquí este capítulo, buenas noches y gracias infinitas por leerme.**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

Era un día bastante caluroso en Townsville y nuestro chico de ojos rojos se encontraba tumbado hacia arriba leyendo una revista que encontró en el cuarto de Butch. No tenia ganas de una lectura rebuscada y tampoco sabía por qué estaba leyéndola, simplemente estaba demasiado aburrido y necesitaba hacer algo para variar.

Tumbarse boca arriba en su cama y leer aquel pedazo de porquería no le había parecido tan mala idea. Comenzó a hojearla y notó que las noticias eran sencillamente ridículas, pero esperaba que la "sorpresa semanal especial" que anunciaban a cada tres páginas fuera poco mas que eso, así que siguió hojeando.

Pasó una página. Y otra. Y otra. Y una más, hasta que se encontró con una hoja dos veces mas grande que las anteriores, pero doblada a la mitad.

Le pareció curioso que a eso le llamaran "sorpresa especial", y casi podía jurar que alguna chica con "buenas curvas" estaría por ahí tratando de verse obscenamente sensual. Rio para sus adentros. Nadie podía parecerle mas sensual que su novia.

Blossom estaba hecha a su medida. Literalmente. No importa como Brick lo viera, estaban hechos para encajar y todo le gustaba de ella.

Pudo recordar su primera vez y sus paredes acogiéndolo cuando estaba dentro. Blossom no se andaba con romanticismos ni niñerías, aun si no tenía experiencia antes de él, se las había arreglado bastante bien para darle a entender lo que le gustaba que le hiciera y para tomar la iniciativa en algunas ocasiones.

Esto le encantaba, le encantaba verla llevando el control como siempre, sintiéndose segura, creyendo que puede dominarlo y la dejaría hacerlo. Por un rato. Porque si había algo que Brick disfrutaba eternamente de sus encuentros era verla jadeante y a su merced.

Es por eso que llegaba un punto en el que ya no podía controlarse e invertía los papeles, se tumbaba sobre ella, o la acomodaba en una posición que consideraba suficientemente placentera.

Brick no tenía que contenerse, aunque trataba. Ella estaba diseñada para ser irrompible y el estaba diseñado para hacerle creer que puede romperse.

La imparable Blossom Utónio debajo de él, suplicante y agitada, con sus pechos redondos, su cuerpo firme y delicado y una retaguardia perfecta. Porque todo en ella era perfecto.

Abrió los ojos y dejó de divagar cuando notó que comenzaba a ponerse duro. Eso no era buena idea ya que hoy no se verían así que trató de mantenerse en control.

Desdobló la hoja de la revista desganado y sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron cuando vio la imagen.

Era ella. SU NOVIA. Estaba sentada en una silla, casi acostada y recargada sobre sus codos que yacían en los descansa brazos. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y llevaba un uniforme bastante ajustado con escote de corazón en sus pechos.

Si antes sintió que estaba retomando el control, pues esto valió una mierda, ahora sentía punzadas dolorosas en su entrepierna y estaba más excitado de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir, pero también estaba molesto. Jodídamente molesto.

Ella era su placer personal ¿Por qué demonios no se enteró de esta fotografía? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Y por qué cojones se dejó fotografiar así? Ahora probablemente tendría a medio Townsville masturbándose con las fotos de su novia y eso le hacía querer demoler la ciudad y follarse a su bella novia en las ruinas.

Algo estaba mal en lo que sentía, esta vez era distinto. Esta vez no quería acariciarla, esta vez quería cogérsela. Quería hacerlo tan duro y tan fuerte que apenas pudiera levantarse, quería dejar marcas en toda ella para que supieran que le pertenece. Así que arrugó el trozo de papel y salió volando de ahí.

.

.

Blossom estaba en el campus de la universidad, aunque era domingo. La chica se encontraba sentada terminando los informes de su ultimo experimento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Alzó la mirada molesta, para encontrarse con su novio y una cara de pocos amigos, sosteniendo un trozo de papel muy arrugado entre sus manos.

Ella sabía perfectamente lo que era ese trozo de papel, así que se puso nerviosa, y se puso mas nerviosa cuando el chico aseguró la puerta y comenzó a acercarse a ella a pasos rápidos y agigantados.

.

Brick, puedo explicarlo. – Dijo la chica nerviosa viendo como su novio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Cállate. – Le respondió mientras la jalaba bruscamente hacia el pegándola a su cuerpo.

.

Blossom pudo sentir dos cosas en ese instante. La primera: una mezcla extraña de miedo y excitación. La segunda: La erección de su novio rozando su pierna.

.

Jamás pensé que necesitaría disciplinarte, rosadita. Pero te has portado mal. Muy mal. – Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su trasero.

.

La chica lanzó un pequeño gemido, pero no dijo nada. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaban juntos, lo extrañaba y le gustaba sentir que la necesitaba con tal urgencia.

Entonces Brick levantó una de sus manos y la azotó con fuerza moderada contra uno de sus glúteos, ella gimió otra vez y él sonrió.

No la besó. Simplemente la volteó para que le diera la espalda, la recargó en el escritorio y en esa posición comenzó a frotarse contra ella simulando una penetración.

Mientras tanto sus manos masajeaban bruscamente sus pechos y sus glúteos.

.

Necesito castigarte, Bloss. Necesito que sepas que es lo que quiere hacerle un chico a una chica cuando la ve en poses como esa, con ropa como esa. Necesito que lo entiendas.

.

Ella no decía nada, estaba bastante excitada y asustada, solo no quería arruinarlo, no sabía que decir.

Sin decir más estampó la otra de sus manos en el otro glúteo de la chica sin dejar de frotarse contra su entrada. Y ella gimió.

Sonrió de lado y cuando su novia comenzaba a mojarse, tomó la pañoleta que tenía elegantemente atada en su cuello y se la metió a la boca para asegurarse de que no la escucharan, le levantó la bata blanca, la falda, rompió sus medias, rompió sus bragas y se introdujo en ella de una estocada.

Comenzó a penetrarla tan rápido como su super velocidad se lo permitía. La tomó de la cola de caballo y jaló su cabeza para llegar a un mas profundo, mientras la otra mano masajeaba, arañaba y se estampaba contra sus glúteos

Blossom no dijo nada, se sentía débil, sus piernas parecían hacerse agua, pero no podía dejar de gemir. De alguna forma se sentía tan bien.

La chica comenzaba a llegar al orgasmo y cuando el sintió sus paredes contraerse, solo aumentó la velocidad.

.

En un encuentro normal hubiera aumentado el ritmo, y después irlo bajando mientras daba estocadas mas intensas. Esta vez no. Esta vez no paró cuando escuchó sus gritos ahogados y después de unas cuantas envestidas más sintió como un líquido cristalino salía por montones de la chica. Esto había sido diferente.

No era la misma mezcla viscosa, esto era distinto, incluso la presión a la que salió había sido distinta. Blossom había tenido un "squirt", y la idea solo lo excitó hasta derramarse el también en su interior.

Salió de ella despacio. La volteó y vio la cara de su novia sumamente roja y agitada. Su semblante era débil y tierno. La sentó en el escritorio, desató su cabello, liberó su boca y le dio un lento y profundo beso en los labios, mientras sus manos la acariciaban suavemente por la espalda.

.

No vuelvas a tomarte estas fotos. Por favor. – Le dijo el

Los fondos recaudados serán para buenas causas, Brick. - Respondió. – A demás yo no sabía en que condiciones serian las fotografías en primera instancia.

¿Quieres decir que hay más? – Preguntó.

.

Y la chica tomó el resto de sus fuerzas para girar su torso y tomar un sobre amarillo que tenía sobre el escritorio.

.

Estas son todas – Le dijo extendiéndoselo a el – Les dije que no publicaran las demás, no me sentía cómoda. Así que las borraron, pero saqué una copia antes… para ti.

Él sonrió, la abrazó fuerte y sintió como temblaba.

¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó

Solo tengo mucho sueño. – Dijo recargándose en el pecho de su novio.

Ven, cariño. – Le respondió mientras la cargaba y se recostaba en el sillón con ella encima.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y su espalda mientras ella dormitaba.

.

¿Brick? – Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Mmmh – Respondió el.

Me gustó. – Soltó la pelirroja.

Lo sé – Dijo el sonriendo y siguió acariciandola hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

 **¡Listo chicos! Les dejo este obsequio antes de irme a trabajar. Y esperen los siguientes, besos y abrazos. Los leo.**


End file.
